


Of Obsessions and Annihilation

by McNuggets



Series: Those Crazier South Park Days [3]
Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Drugs, F/M, Flashbacks, Gen, M/M, Mind Control, Obsession, Romance, South Park: The Fractured But Whole, Temporary Character Death, Violence, Yandere Butters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:41:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 36,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25030315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McNuggets/pseuds/McNuggets
Summary: When the line between love and obsession is blurred, how far will one go to get the ending he believes he deserves?
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak, Kenny McCormick/Original Female Character(s), Leopold "Butters" Stotch/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Those Crazier South Park Days [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776412
Kudos: 15





	1. Precious Memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story looks at how a one-sided love can turn into a twisted obsession.
> 
> Dude this third (and FINAL) part of this now-trilogy came into my head like a week or so ago and it had so many things I wanted to do but never got around to doing. This is it, folks, this is the end of the line!
> 
> I'm so happy about this one.

Butters wasn’t as excited about the start of the new high school year, because it meant just more bullshit from people. His parents, his friends, other people who didn’t know him that would bully him anyway or just because they felt like it. His horrible excuses for parents, who liked to ground him for mostly anything, the screaming and the mental abuse can only go so far. His friends were another story. They treated him like a burden. No one liked to invite him to anything, every time he appeared where they were they mumbled things under their breath. His best friend was his worst enemy, Eric Cartman, a boy who liked to spew racial slurs like vowels and antisemitic comments like they were in style. Yeah, maybe in 1944.

He wasn’t much of anything, really. He only had science going for him. He was a whiz with chemistry, he could take apart and put together things quicker than others, but that was about it. He was usually looked over. In the science fair he created a fantastic display of crystals, crystals that he made from his own home and shaped into so many pretty designs. He even managed to color them, however, it was looked over quickly for Kyle and his solar oven. He was so dejected on that day. He spent multiple weeks on those crystals while the solar oven was about a one day long activity.

He never once had someone ask him ‘how is your day’, or ‘how are you feeling’. He never once had a friend who valued him as that, a friend. He never had someone who would take his advice instead of rolling their eyes and asking someone else. He never had someone who valued him as a person. No one did that, not even his parents. He was either a burden or ignored completely.

High school only mean four more years of the bullshit he had to go through for at least eight years, it was stupid to think that something would actually change.

He was dropped off by his dad, “Alright, go get ‘em slugger.” He said to the boy, Butters tried not to laugh. It was a model dad quote from anyone but a model dad. He nodded and smiled.

“Alright dad.”

“Don’t start any trouble.” He said then, a little more serious. “You know how your mother and I get when you start trouble.”

_There it was._ Butters shrugged his shoulders, “Aw gee it was only one time.” One too many in his father’s opinion.

“Don’t backtalk me young man.” Steven sniped back, “Now get out, make friends, _have fun._ ”

The change in his tone was horrifyingly quick, and Butters left the car. When he turned around to say something else Steven sped away, leaving his son there, Hello Kitty backpack and all. Butters only stared off after the car, going off into a daydream about how maybe one day he wouldn’t have to deal with his father at all. He let out a sigh, because at the rate he was going it seemed like an impossible task.

When he finally stepped away an old station wagon drove up to take place of his father’s car. He didn’t give it a second thought, only watching a few steps away to see the interaction between a parent and child, hoping that he wasn’t the only one in this hell.

The girl in the car looked excited, looking out the window and bouncing in her seat. “This is great, I can’t wait to start.”

The father only laughed lightly, “I know you’ll do good, sweetheart.”

Butters felt upset over the exchange.

“Now I know you’ll want to cause trouble but can you at least promise me you’ll try not to get yourself arrested? I’m only asking that much.”

The girl giggled, and when Butters heard it the giggle sounded like wind chimes. It passed him in a way that gave him warm flutters in his tummy. He barely registered what she said.

“I can’t promise that.” She replied, opening up the door to step out.

“Then at least don’t take anything apart! Don’t sneak into the storage room to salvage things, be a good girl Alice.”

Alice, that was her name? Butters stared on, watching the girl with the long brunette braid step out of the car. She wore a blue hoodie and jeans, giving her father a megawatt smile that even blinded him.

“I’ll try dad, just for you.” She winked at him again, and there was that giggle. Something about that giggle moved him, and he finally looked away.

Alice shut the door then, “Love you!” She cried out as her father drove away, turning towards the school and breaking out into a run down the sidewalk. Butters caught sight of her as she ran past, smelling a faint perfume in her wake. His heart began to pound slightly before he tried to smack himself out of it.

A girl that pretty wouldn’t pay any attention to you, he thought in a sad realization.

Butters took a long breath and began to head into the school.

* * *

_The first time I saw you, my heart started pounding…_

* * *

He received his locker number and schedule, going towards the designated hallway with a lonely sigh. Everyone around him were amidst their own discussions with their friends, girls screaming and boys slapping their arms, everyone wanting to know how their summer had been. By now they were faceless bodies, surrounding him and making him realize just how alone he really was. He caught sight of his locker and stopped, seeing the pretty girl from earlier. She was talking animatedly with a couple of others, Bebe Stevens and Wendy Testaburger. Again, he felt alone, heading to his locker quietly.

“—from Arizona, you wouldn’t like the weather. I hated it so much, my hair would frizz up at every possible chance.” Alice explained, “I like this weather more, it’s nice and cold and I can wear hoodies all the time.”

Bebe laughed, “Girl I would kill for your Arizona weather, I would love to wear something other than weather appropriate clothes. Imagine all the lacy dresses we could wear.”

Alice made a face, “I don’t really do dresses, they’re not practical for me.”

“To each their own.” Wendy smiled, “We’re actually going to be in the cheerleading squad, we’re used to cold weather and short skirts.”

“Cheerleading, huh?” Alice’s smile was genuine, “Sounds fun.”

“You wanna try out with us?” Bebe asked. “We could always use more leg power, and boy you have legs for days.”

Butters couldn’t help but stop and listen to them talk, grimacing at the mention of cheerleading. She was one of _those_ girls, then? Those ones only went for football players or anything brawny.

“Nah.” Alice dismissed the thought easily, “I’m not the cheerleading type. I do my fair share of gymnastics, but I’m more of a physical person.”

Butters perked his head up.

“What, you want to try out for the football team?” Bebe held back a laugh.

“I’m an inventor.” Alice said then, grinning widely at them with the same megawatt smile. “I have plans to change the world.”

The announcement perked Wendy’s interest, “Inventor? Wow, that sounds really great.”

Bebe, on the other hand, looked disinterested, “Really? Wow. You’re wasting all that beauty for _tools_.”

Wendy glanced over at her best friend, “I think being an inventor is interesting, being able to create anything out of nothing. I have a friend you could meet. Well, two, they’re always together.”

“Sometimes we wonder if Stan’s actually dating Kyle and not Wendy.” Bebe snorted, causing Wendy to glare at her.

Butters sighed. Great, she was going to fall into his ‘group of friends’. He shut his locker and turned away, hearing the bell ring overhead. First period was Chemistry, his favorite class.

Butters didn’t like this year already, having to deal with a girl with a pretty voice and a wonderful giggle and knowing he wouldn’t have a chance with her. He managed to tune out everything as he made his way to the classroom, stepping in and finding a seat at the front. He sat down, looking out the window and watching the birds fly past. His eyes lingered on the birds, wishing he could become them, being able to fly free without restrictions…

“Excuse me.” The pretty voice had returned, and Butters looked away from the window, seeing Alice standing next to his seat. “Is this seat taken?” She asked with as much kindness as possible.

Butters fidgeted, looking at the spot next to his and shaking his head, “Well no, go-go ahead.” He pulled on a hesitant smile.

“Great.” Alice grinned again, sitting down on the chair and putting her backpack on the table. Her eyes were still on him, “Name’s Alice Horowitz.” She said happily.

Butters could feel his heart pound, “L-Leopold Stotch, but people call me Butters.”

Her green eyes were bright, giggling again, “Butters, why Butters?”

He flushed slightly, his brows knitting. He had never gotten that question before. “Well, shucks. I don’t really know, but it’s what they call me.” He shrugged lightly.

Alice seemed to think about it, “I guess…some of my friends call me Al.”

“Oh.” Butters went quiet for a moment, nodding.

When the class finally settled down, the teacher stood up. “For the rest of the year the place you chose to sit will be your designated seat. Take a look at who you’re sitting with, because they will be your lab partner for the whole year.”

Alice and Butters looked at each other again, and to his surprise, she smiled.

“Looks like we’re chemistry buddies.” She put out her hand, “Nice to meet you, Buttercup.”

Butters didn’t expect the friendliness at all, but then, she was new. Would she end up resenting him like everyone else? He didn’t want to get his hopes up. He met her hand with his, shaking it. “Nice to meet you, Alice.” His heart continued to pound.

She kept her smile, “Call me Al.”

Butters flinched slightly, looking away.

* * *

_You were friendly to me since the very beginning…_

* * *

Butters knocked on the door to her house, waiting in a light cyan jacket. The summer wasn’t that hot out, it wasn’t ever that hot out. His heels bounced against the stoop, waiting for someone to answer. When the door opened he was greeted by an older man with graying brown hair, his own green eyes smiling at him. “Leopold, how nice to see you.” He never called him anything other than his given name.

The boy smiled brightly at Richard, Alice’s father. “Hello Mr. Horowitz.”

The man opened the door wider to allow Butters’s entrance, “She’s in the basement.” He said kindly, making his way back to the kitchen after shutting the door.

Butters began to hum a song, stepping to the basement door and ringing a bell. He waited patiently, looking up at the security camera and waving. When the light above him went red he went ahead and opened the door, heading downstairs into the basement. “Gee wiz Al, you really need all that top-end security?”

Alice was in a hoodie and short-shorts, spinning towards him in her chair, her legs folded under herself. “Can’t be too careful, not when people like Cartman exist.”

Butters eventually nodded in understanding, over the course of the year he had replaced Eric with Alice as his best friend. She was still talking to him, she was still treating him like a human being. She was giving him everything that other people didn’t, respect and kindness.

He was in love with her.

Butters looked among the entire room, seeing white sheets covering various tables. “What’re these?” He asked.

Alice finally untangled herself, stepping away from her desk and over to him. “These are what’s going to change the world, Buttercup.” She took one of the sheets and pulled them back, “I’ve already sent in for patents on all of them. I call it my Genetic Identification Technology, or GIT for short.”

On the table was a hand glove with sensors and a chamber attached to the palm. “This is the Cybernetic Pulse Glove…right now it’s a prototype but it’s supposed to create pure energy from your own, a transfer exchange sort of thing.”

He looked it over, wide-eyed. “Have you tested it out?” He asked.

Alice reached over and put the glove on, flexing her fingers while activating it. “Right now it’s a little weak, it won’t damage like I want it to.” She flexed her hand and pointed it towards the wall, creating a ball of light in her palm that she threw into the wall. Though, once it hit, the whole wall shook, books falling off the shelves. Alice cried out suddenly, “Sometimes it does damage and sometimes it doesn’t. But hopefully with a little more tweaks it’ll be in fine working condition.” She took it off and set it back down onto the table, covering it up.

Butters looked amazed, smiling wide, “Gee Al, that’s a good weapon…uh… what does Genetic Identification Technology mean, anyway?”

“They’re intended to be weapons that can only be used by the owner. They’re either tied to your genetic code or your unique fingerprint. I’m designing a weapon that can only be activated by fingerprint scan.” She moved over to another table, peeking into it and exposing the skeletal parts. “It’s not done yet.”

Butters peeked under the sheet until Alice closed it, looking over at her. “Gee Al, you’re really smart.”

Alice seemed to be unfazed by the praise he gave her, “I’m not the only one smart in my family, my sister’s a violin prodigy. She’s already signed up to a recording studio.”

Butters nodded, “You…don’t talk about your sister that much…why?”

The question had her silent for a moment as she thought about it, “She lives in Montana.” Alice began, “My parents go a divorce and she decided to live with mom. That’s how I ended up in South Park, dad wanted to start over fresh.”

The hollow tone in her voice made him wonder if it was a touchy subject and he frowned, regretting asking her. “Gee Al, I’m sorry I asked ya…”

She led him to her futon and sat down, letting out a small sigh. “I…you need to know.” She said quietly, “It’s the biggest reason I couldn’t leave dad. Liz only knows one side of the story, that dad wasn’t a good person and lashed out when she cheated, but it’s not the truth.” She watched him sit, “Dad…he’s got …like this terminal illness.” She explained then, looking away.

Butters stilled, “What?”

“Every year it’s a guessing game on when he’s going to die, but like, became diagnosed after mom gave birth to us. Though he didn’t want her to know, because it just would worry her and he didn’t want to put her through that, though hiding it from her was wracking him with guilt. He was given until he was 48, so he planned to tell her on our 12th birthday. But then he found her in the arms of this other guy, and apparently she did it because he was too _distant_.” She looked pained talking about it. “It really…shattered him.”

Butters looked unhappy seeing Alice look so hurt, reaching over to pull her into a hug. “He wants me to make it big with my inventions..” She told him quietly, “He wants me to change the world…make something with myself. He could go at any time and I want to make his dream come true.” She began to sniff, turning her head into his shoulder and crying quietly.

He let her cry, holding onto her tight and running his fingers through her hair.

“It’s ok Alice, I’ll always be here.” He whispered.

* * *

_Seeing you hurt put me through so much pain…_

* * *

Butters flinched, his eyes opening as he began to hear someone pounding at his front door. He yawned, hearing his parents go down the stairs. He looked at the clock, it was 8AM, and on a Saturday when that was the only day he could sleep in until 9.

When the pounding stopped he could finally hear his father’s voice, “Butters, it’s your friend!” He shouted.

His eyes became wide and suddenly he wasn’t asleep anymore, sitting up quickly and pulling the blankets away, “O-Okay dad, I’m comin’!”

While he was getting dressed it seemed that Alice couldn’t wait anymore, Butters hearing someone bound up the stairs before she burst into the room. He let out a scream, still in the midst of putting on his pants, hurrying to cover himself up. “Alice!” He cried.

“They want to contract me!” Alice cried out instead of uttering the slightest apology, hurrying over to him and pulling him into a tight embrace, managing to spin him around. Butters only sputtered, trying to pry himself off of her before his parents came into the room.

“I need ta get somethin’ on!” He begged, “I’m indecent!”

Alice soon realized her mistake and let go of him, unfazed that he wasn’t in a shirt. “This is big Butters, this is huge! The government wants to contract me. They saw my designs, they want my inventions!”

“Butters you better be fully clothed in there!” Steven shouted from below.

“You better have the door open too!” Linda followed.

It was obvious that they didn’t trust their son to be alone with a girl in his room, as if he would do anything obscene or rash to someone he felt deeply for. It was horrible how little they thought of him.

Butters quickly found a polo shirt and slipped it on. “Gee Al, that’s terrific!” He looked excited just for her, watching her bounce on her heels.

“Dad’s out in the car and wants to take me for celebration pancakes. Wanna go to IHOP with us?”

The request had him still, “Ya went all this way to ask me to celebrate with ya? Wouldn’t you wanna do it alone with your dad?”

“It’d be no fun if I had no one to celebrate my success with.” She put her letter away, “You’re my biggest supporter, I want to share it with you.”

Butters’s heart warmed at her statement, feeling the flutters in his stomach while he stared at her eyes. Butterflies, the sign of affection. “I gotta ask my dad first.” He said then, moving to get on shoes. “But I’m sure he’ll say yes.”

Alice made a delighted squeal and hurried out of the room, “I’ll ask him for you!”

It was known to both of them that his parents adored her, more than they loved him. They would say yes to nearly anything, because even they hoped that she and him would become closer than just friends. His parents often tried to pressure him to date her, but even then he couldn’t bring himself to tell Alice his feelings for her. He didn’t want to ruin their friendship with an outward confession of love. He feared that she would reject him and their friendship would never be rebuilt.

He couldn’t do that to himself.

Just as Butters found his jacket Alice had burst through the door again, flashing her megawatt smile. “They said yes!”

Butters gave her a happy smile. No, he couldn’t ruin this, this was enough for now.

* * *

_Your happiness was my happiness, even if it wasn’t directed at me…_

* * *

In his locker was the first cover article of TIME that Alice had been featured on, in her blue hoodie and jeans, a wide smile on her face holding what looked like to be a staff. He loved that photo the most, how she looked so happy. He kept the article it came with, how she spoke about her dream of changing the world for the better and making it so there were no more unnecessary deaths.

Though, with the fame, came the price.

He saw it instantly, the moment she became famous it was like an overnight change. Suddenly _everyone_ wanted to be her friend. Alice was surrounded by people left and right. She was able to keep her smile but at this point Butters knew which of her smiles were real and which were fake. He was practically pushed onto the sidelines by everyone who had wanted to be in her spotlight, something that she hated.

Butters never opened his mouth to protest, keeping up his facade of happy oblivion. He was starting to feel like it was grade-school all over again. The girl he loved was being pushed further away from him. He had a feeling something would distance them, but he just didn’t think it’d be so soon.

He come to expect this, that Alice would make something of herself while Butters would stay quietly in the background, admiring her from afar. He still wasn’t much of anything, and he hated that about himself. He wanted to also make a change. He wanted to be important. He wanted to capture her attention in a way no one else could. He wanted his own spotlight, not hers.

He kept his thoughts to himself, walking through the hallways of the school.

“Stop saying that.”

He recognized her voice anywhere, stopping before he passed the door. He wanted to peek in, but something made him stay.

“He’s a loser, I don’t see how you’re defending him. Everyone knows he’s a loser, it’s practically plastered on his back.”

A boy laughed, until a slapping sound rang through the air. “OW!”

“You may think he’s a loser but he’s the closest friend I have. He’s not a loser to me and I’d appreciate it if you’d stop talking about Leo like that.”

Butters’s eyes widened slightly, covering his mouth with one hand.

“You’re the most popular girl in school!” Said the boy, “Why would you bring that down by hanging with the wrong people.”

“Clearly you haven’t given Leo a chance, have you.” She ground out. “You won’t find someone who’s more friendly and loyal than him and I appreciate that more than being ‘famous’.”

With that she shoved past the boy, storming out of the room.

Butters continued to stay in his spot, staring as the girl he loved headed down the hallway, after having defended _him_. She didn’t have to, but she did.

He stood there for a second longer before he heard the two boys begin to leave, turning away to hurry around the corner. He nearly ran into someone as he did, stopping quickly. “O-oh, hi.”

Eric Cartman was leaning against the wall, his hands in his pockets and glancing over at Butters. He watched the two boys from before head down the hallway, whistling lowly. “Well, sounds like little Butters isn’t well respected in the community, so much so that a lowly jewrat girl has to come to his defense.”

Not much angered him, it took a lot to actually get him riled up, but the mention of Alice had Butters glaring at him, a flare of anger flickering a fire in his eyes, “Don’t call her that.” He ground out, in a voice that he never knew he had.

Eric paid the anger no mind, ignoring him, “What if I can tell you there’s a way for you to get the respect you deserve.” He said then, turning his head Butters’s way.

“I don’t need it.” He hissed out, wanting to get away from him. He began to turn away.

“It’ll get you what you want most.” Eric’s words had him halting before he could leave, staying still. The brunette only grinned, knowing he’s gotten the other’s attention. Eric watched with glittering eyes as Butters turned back to him, his jaw set as he still glared at him.

“Talk.”

* * *

_You made me find my voice, defending me made me want to defend myself…_

* * *

The clouds were gray, as if the sky knew that it wasn’t a happy moment. Butters stared helplessly at how Alice was doing her best to hold back tears, only to break down and cry. Her crying triggered Wendy’s tears, then Kyle and Stan’s, all the way down to Tweek’s. The only ones who were staying rocks were himself and Craig, but even Butters could see that Craig’s normally dark eyes looked somber. No one liked seeing Alice, a normally happy and energetic girl, crying her eyes out.

The funeral was packed with people. Richard Horowitz had touched so many hearts over his nearly four years of working at Hells Pass. Though it wasn’t only packed with those who knew him, it was also packed with reporters. People who were following the young government prodigy Alice Horowitz, wanting to record this day for a depressing editorial in their paper. Those people were picketed off to a distant corner, held back by police.

Alice cradled her father’s photo like it was a child, though only looking at it caused her to break down further, her devastated sobs drowning out the rabbi that was performing a prayer. Butters couldn’t take it anymore, stepping out from his seat and going to her side, pulling her into a hug that she clung to, gripping him as if he would burst into smaller butterflies and fly away from her.

“I can’t do this.” Her voice was wavering and weak, almost broken. He only buried his head against her shoulder.

“I’ll do it with you.” He whispered.

Alice took a moment to breathe, reluctantly looking up at one of the shovels at her father’s grave. Shaking her head after a while.

Kyle took a deep breath and stepped out from his seat, “Come on.” He told Stan, grabbing a shovel and beginning to push the dirt with the back end. Alice’s eyes fell on him, choking out a sob when Stan, Tweek and Craig followed him out to join him. Butters only smiled down at her.

“We’re all with you.” He whispered. "I'm here with you."

* * *

_I grieved when you grieved, I smiled when you smiled, I cried when you cried, I laughed when you laughed._

_You are the light in my world, the reason why I am who I am. You gave me everything I have today._

_I love you._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I imagine Butters would become a little darker if there were no good influences in his life. For plot reasons, Kenny grew up in North Park and Mysterion began there, but like a butterfly effect him not in Butters's life makes his life a little harder and he becomes... as you see.
> 
> I love this version of Butters, the evil Butters/Professor Chaos that comes from a long time of hardships because he suddenly can't take it anymore. Don't get me wrong, I also love the soft Butters, the Butters that couldn't hurt a fly and loves Hello Kitty, but cruel and hateful Butters has more depth to him. He *is* Professor Chaos, not just a poor misunderstood boy that needs a hug.
> 
> I hope you like reading about him as much as I like writing him, and if you want to see more (of one or both versions) then check out my series Those Crazy South Park Days, where this Trilogy was born from.
> 
> Let's strap in for a fun ride.


	2. Birthday Pancakes and the Smell of Ashes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place two years after The Fall.

The moment Professor Chaos escaped prison everyone assumed there would be an onslaught of terror and havoc in South Park that everyone would have to keep their eyes out for. His incarceration wasn’t a peaceful one, and even the civilians assumed there would be retribution to those who had wronged him. Though, two months after the break out, there was nothing. The superheroes were on alert, wondering if this was some sort of a trap to lure them into a false sense of security. Five months in everyone was still waiting, five months turned to eight months, eight months turned to ten, ten turned to twelve, and by the time a year passed everyone began to think that perhaps Professor Chaos had given up.

During that time, it was fairly peaceful, aside from the regular crime that continued. Psychotique and Mysterion became a duo, often seen together and covering each other’s backs. Masquerade had settled in South Park, though would often appear in Europe at times. Human Kite, Call Girl, Toolshed, they fought alongside them, but not as much in a group as there were no big names creating chaos and disorder. Everything seemed relatively peaceful.

For the students at SPU, everything was also relatively good. Lizzie Baker, famed musician, was never seen without Kyle Broflovski, and the Jewish man didn’t even bat an eyelash to cameras taking their picture anymore. It had taken him around six months to get used to the fact that he would be in the spotlight, and he had come to terms with it. He wasn’t going to risk a relationship just because of something so trivial.

Stan Marsh and Wendy Testaburger had decided to get back together after a year hiatus, though it was their routine. They broke up and got back together more than their friends could count. Though Stan and Wendy tried to reassure their friends that this would be the final breakup, no one believed them. They had said the same thing before the last one. They were like magnets, no matter how far apart they were always drawn back together by some unseen force of nature.

Tweek Tweak was on the brink of inheriting his father’s business. The years at SPU working towards a degree in business was about to end and with that came his father’s non-subtile hints that he was going to become the owner soon, as his father was looking to retire. It was unneeded pressure on the blonde, though with Craig Tucker at his side the pressure was lessened just a little. Craig had already gotten a job being a student teacher for SPU in the Physical Sciences department for Astrophysics, choosing his boyfriend over the opportunity to become an astronaut. He wasn’t at all disappointed by his decision, but his parents were.

As for Kenny McCormick and Alice Horowitz, the two years together was like a whirlwind romance. Alice had found her way again and the reason she began trying to better humanity in the first place. She set aside her inventing weaponry for being a scientist, but it didn’t stop her from tinkering with her own toys every now and then. She had successfully made a counteractive drug to Candy, putting her on the front page yet again for her combatants on the war on drugs. She still wasn’t out of the public eye, making the South Park Entertainment Buzz as much as her sister, the paper capturing moments between the two. Kenny, meanwhile, had never been as happy as he was now. He hadn’t guessed that he’d actually find someone worth keeping, never having been the one for relationships in the past. But then, no other person he had dated before ever known his biggest secret. With everything behind them, he was actually looking towards a future. Karen was out of the hospital and doing well as a waitress in a diner, with two years being sober under her belt. It was amazing how much one person could change someone’s life for the better.

Stan liked this change in Kenny, he was more easygoing and less serious now. He was actually having fun instead of worrying to the point of distress. He had life in his eyes and a spring in his step. He was sure Kenny felt the difference too, otherwise, he and Kyle wouldn’t have been standing in the jewelry store, watching as Kenny looked over the selections.

“I don’t think Alice would care how nice it is.” Kyle said, “I think she’d say yes if you bought her a ring pop.”

Stan snorted, watching as Kenny didn’t react to the comment at all, going over the rings carefully.

“I want to give her something that has meaning and emotion behind it.” He said distractedly, “She deserves that much.”

“Dude, she’s Alice.”

“She’s more about practicality than style.” Kyle agreed, “I think she would be offended that you spent all your savings on a diamond ring then spending it on something that you would like.”

Kenny rose up so they were eye level, “I invited both of you here to help me, not try and talk me out of it.”

“We’re not talking you out of anything.” Stan put his hand on Kenny’s shoulder, watching as the other turned his head in his direction. “We’ve known Alice for longer than you have, Kenny, we know what she likes.”

“I know what she likes.” Kenny looked away then, moving to another display, “But just this once I want to express how I feel about her with something special, I have the night planned out. All I need is the ring.”

Kyle and Stan followed him, Kyle’s eyes trailing over to the rings and trying not to imagine Elizabeth’s hand in any of them. No, not yet. “Then get her something simple and modest, not a diamond. She doesn’t like diamonds.”

“She likes blue things, so maybe a sapphire.” Stan thought aloud.

“Sapphires are more expensive than diamonds.” Kyle argued. “That’d just be worse.”

“That’s only if you’re seeking out a more pure gemstone.” A jeweler approached the three of them, “Three men in a jewelry store, either someone’s getting engaged or you’re here for watches.” He mused.

“It’s him.” The two of them pointed to Kenny.

Kenny let out a tired sigh, moving to look at the non-diamond rings, hovering his eyes around something blue. “Created sapphires?” He read the tag, “What are created sapphires?”

“Sapphires made in a lab and not naturally grown.” The man explained, “If you’re looking for something more cost-effective, that’s where you’d wish to go. Unless…you’re looking for—“

“Cost-effective.” Stan said before Kenny could reply, earning him a glare from the blonde. “I’m telling you, Alice won’t like it if you got her the real deal.”

The only time he wanted to spend money he was being met with resistance, what irony, Kenny thought. He had to think carefully, looking over the created gems. Perhaps Stan and Kyle were right, she’d be more concerned that he’d spend his money on something more expensive than something that would cost half of what he had. The more he thought about it the more he realized that yes, they were right.

“I’d like to see these ones.” He said then, not telling his friends that they were right or that he was conceding, though both of them already knew they won.

* * *

He could feel the ring box in his pocket, the only place he could hide it in their apartment was in a hole in the wall he accidentally made six months ago while he was trying to kill a cockroach with a hammer. He never got around to patching it up so it was the perfect spot to hide anything where she wouldn’t look.

Valentine's day was the perfect day for anything, given that it was her birthday as well, it made it extra important that what he planned to do was on that day.

He glanced over at Alice, who was sitting still with a blindfold over her eyes, grinning from ear to ear. “You still good, babe?”

“I’m trying to guess where we’re going by the turns you’re taking.” She admitted boldly, “So far I find nothing familiar.”

He chuckled, “You’ll like it.” He turned again, taking them into a parking lot and finding a space near the entrance. “Hold on, don’t take it off now.”

She was still grinning, bouncing slightly in anticipation. “I can’t wait.”

Kenny laughed at how excited she was and got out of the truck, rounding the cab and opening the passenger door, helping her out of the truck. “Now follow me.” He kept his hand on hers as he led her to the front of the building, positioning her just right. “Now,” He moved behind her to take off the blindfold, smiling as she looked upwards.

Alice’s grin became even more excited, seeing the ice-skating rink before them. “This is—“

“Our first date.” Kenny finished for her, “Remember, when you officially became Alice Horowitz again.”

Alice turned to Kenny and hugged him tight, kissing his cheek. “Best birthday present.” She pulled away then, taking his hand and racing them to the entrance. When she reached for her back pocket to pay Kenny quickly nudged her out of the way.

“Nope, I’m paying.” He chided, taking his own wallet out.

Alice opened her mouth but shut it, accepting the exchange. She hated when people paid for her, but she knew that he hated when people paid for him. Usually they compromised by alternating. “I’ll pay for lunch.” She said then, pouting slightly.

“Not today.” He paid for the two of them and led the way to the skate rental, “Today you’re not allowed to take out your wallet for anything.”

She wanted to argue but then that would ruin this date that he planned for her. She ended up folding her arms like an upset child, “When it’s your birthday I’m paying for everything.”

Kenny grinned, taking both of their skates and leading her to a bench. “I wouldn’t have it any other way, babe.”

The ice rink was halfway full, people out on the ice skating in certain directions while others enjoyed the concession stands outside of the rink. There were kids nearly everywhere, racing with each other and trying not to run into other skaters. The number of people was high, but Alice knew that there were eyes on her once she became recognizable, eyes were always on her.

The two of them sat down and began exchanging their snow boots for ice skating shoes, getting up once they were tied and moving towards the rink. Alice had more trouble than Kenny, which had him trying to keep her upright. Alice wasn’t good at skating, at all, Kenny wasn’t a pro but he was able to skate without falling on his ass. Despite the fact that she was horrible at it, she still enjoyed doing it.

Kenny watched her grasp the wall of the rink, sliding out a small distance before holding out his hands. “Try to skate to me.”

Alice moved her foot but the slickness of the ice had her knees buckling and catching onto the wall, though it didn’t stop her from smiling. “Give me a bit.” She said with a giggle, turning around to stable herself and trying to stand up straighter. She soon was balanced, letting go of the wall after that and stepping back, only to loose her footing again and cry out, falling backward. Before she landed on her ass Kenny had caught her, laughing as he continued to skate backward to take her security wall away.

“I need that!” Alice missed that wall already, but Kenny shook his head.

“Nope, I’m going to teach you to skate today. The last time we did this you wouldn’t leave the wall.”

“Its safe!”

“It’s a crutch.”

Alice pouted, turning as Kenny helped her back to being upright, standing still but feeling like it could go at any moment. “Is there something like training skates, like skates with two tiny skates beside them?” She asked then, looking hopeful.

Kenny began to laugh at the idea, “I bet you can create them.” He said finally, reaching out to take her hands, “Alright, slowly.” He began sliding backwards, carefully at a snail's pace while Alice followed. Her movements wobbled and she was staring at the ice-covered floor. “Stop looking at your feet!” He instructed. Alice was unsure but lifted her head to look at him, her heart starting to pound just slightly.

After taking a big step forward her footing was lost again, and Alice’s legs ended up sliding in two different directions. Kenny found himself unable to keep her still, but her grip on him pulled him with her and they both cried out. Alice falling back onto her ass while Kenny fell on top of her. The two had the air knocked out of them, looking at each other after a moment of wincing before they both ended up laughing breathlessly.

Kenny made the first move to get himself upright. “I’m not giving up.” He told her.

It was like that for an hour, at least, that Alice would attempt to move and end up falling only for Kenny to save her before impact or being brought down. It was gradual that she began to learn how to balance herself and by the hour was over she was able to move slowly without falling. It was a big step for her, that she learned to keep her balance. Kenny couldn’t help but show off, skating around her while she skated slowly in a straight line. She nearly fell back on her ass after trying to go faster, only for him to catch her again. They ended up stuck like that for a moment, him staring down at her while she stared up at him, the both of them smiling like love-struck teenagers. Kenny dipped his head down to kiss her nose, making her laugh before he went to pull her upright.

“Get a room!” Called out a kid while his friends went ‘eeew’, the three of them passing them by. Alice began to laugh at that, keeping a tight hold on Kenny.

“I’m getting hungry.” She told him then. Kenny felt a cold chill run down his spine at the words as the anticipation set in. It was nearly time. He didn’t say anything, nodding and leading her back to the walls so they could waddle back to the bench.

After exchanging their skates for their boots Alice felt mobile again, grinning as she handed Kenny her skates so he could turn them in. She looked among the concession stands for something to eat before Kenny took her hand and began leading her out of the rink. “I thought we were gonna—“

“We’re eating somewhere special.” Kenny told her, turning his head back to flash a smile. Alice giggled at the idea, despite the fact that it was another thing he had to pay for. “Birthday breakfast.”

Alice mouthed the words, looking at him curiously. When they were at the truck Kenny opened the door for her, like a gentleman, helping her inside. He winked at her and gave her finger guns before heading to his side. She only laughed, buckling herself and waiting.

“I have to warn you that I’m really hungry.” Alice told him as he got in, “I mean endless pancakes hungry.”

Kenny started up the truck, “So you already figured out where we’re going?”

“Well, it’s pretty obvious when you took me there last year.” Alice mused, “I know you enjoy embarrassing me by getting the servers to sing to me.”

“Birthdays are special, babe.” Kenny argued, “You deserve a song every year and a candle in your pancakes.”

It was a thing between the two of them, when a birthday came around one was insistent to take the other to a restaurant so they would be on public display when it was time for the servers to sing their birthday song. It wasn’t just them, but with their friends, though, not Elizabeth, not after she threatened to kill them in their sleep when they tried it on her.

Kenny drove them to the IHOP, the same one that Kenny took Alice to when she was posing as Renzo Diaz. Alice looked excited, thinking about pancakes, while Kenny looked calm. The ring in his pocket was still prominent on his mind, and he hoped that she would love it like he thought she would.

They were sat in the middle of the restaurant, other diners were surrounding them. If they were noticed, no one said anything. Alice and Kenny were well known in South Park by now because of the Entertainment Buzz, though most of the time people left them alone. Alice wasn’t a celebrity like her sister was.

After they ordered Kenny began to just watch Alice as she was trying to blow the paper off of the straw, thinking about the two years they spent together. In the past two years he had died multiple times while as Mysterion, and every time he came back Alice had been in tears welcoming him back as if he could have never returned. To know that she acted so strongly to his death, even though he was able to return, told him that she wasn’t worth letting go. He couldn’t let her go. Letting go of Alice would be like letting go of a gift. They were perfect together, a great superhero duo and a great couple outside of the mask. He loved everything about her.

He didn’t want to waste any more time.

Alice finally was able to blow the paper off the straw, giggling as it fluttered downward in front of Kenny. She caught him watching her with a goofy smile on his face, smiling in return. “What’re you thinking about?”

Kenny could still feel that ring in his pocket, “Just how lucky I am to have you.”

Alice blushed from the words, looking away shyly. “You know, I’m lucky too.” She said then, quieter now. “You gave me my hope in humanity back. You made me believe again.” She finally looked at him, “I can’t imagine myself without you.”

Kenny’s face warmed and he felt like the ring was burning his leg now, despite it being in a box. Yes, he decided. This was the right time, this was the right place. When their meal came Kenny finally found a reason to change the subject, because now with every passing minute the anxiety over having to do this one single thing was mounting inside of him. He wasn’t sure of anything, would she like the ring? Would she say yes? Was this a good amount of time? Was two years too fast or just the right amount?

Kenny gave Alice a smile, interrupting his own meal to get up. “I’ll be back.” He told her, leaving the table to attend to something.

Alice didn’t think anything of it, returning to eating her cupcake pancakes. She sighed, feeling pretty content with how her life was going at thee moment. She was already an intern at a laboratory, but her name alone was opening many doors that would have stayed closed otherwise. Kenny was doing well, having started up his own shop. He was really good with mechanic work, and with Alice’s (insistence) help he had gotten a loan, fixing up motorcycles and other vehicles and selling them while also tending to customers who had problems with their vehicles. Everything has been going by great for them, and with no real chaos threat, even their superhero identities weren’t needed as much. They still went out to take care of crime, but the crime had gone down significantly after Professor Chaos left.

Everything was perfect.

It wasn’t long until some humming had filled the silence, and Alice prepared herself. It sounded like it was time for her embarrassment part of her birthday. She grinned, looking towards the gathering of servers.

Only, they weren’t humming the birthday song.

“This magic moment

So different and so new

Was like any other

Until I kissed you…”

They were singing in chorus, capturing other customers’ attentions. Everyone turned to listen, while they went up to Alice’s table.

Alice recognized the song, because Kenny was into the classics. She grinned even wider, wondering if this was her surprise.

“And then it happened

It took me by surprise

I knew that you felt it too

By the look in your eyes…“

The group parted and there was Kenny, with a small box in one hand. He caught her grin and smiled, approaching her seat and getting on one knee. Those that were singing began to hum again along to the song.

Alice’s heart pounded, “Kenny—“

“Alice, ever since I met you I didn’t really know how much my life would change. You’ve given me hope, you’ve given me joy…you’ve given me my sister back. You were the catalyst for so many good changes in my life. Every time I wake up next to you I end up smiling, because somewhere in heaven God sent me one of his own and I still feel blessed each and every day.”

He took her hand, something Alice didn’t pull away from, stuck transfixed on what was happening. She couldn’t tear her eyes away. Was this…?

“I want to do this now, because if life has taught me anything then it’s to take these moments when they come before you lose them, and I don’t want to lose you. I don’t want to ever lose you. You’ve become someone I don’t want to let go of.” He let go of her hand, opening the box and taking the ring, presenting it to her.

Alice’s heart stopped. The ring was beautiful. A white gold band with small round blue sapphires in various shades of blue on the surface, dotted with small diamonds. In the forefront of her mind she realized that this was an engagement ring. He was proposing. He was proposing!! She broke into tears, smiling through them while Kenny slipped it on her ring finger.

“So—“

“Yes!” She lunged out of her chair and grappled him into a hug, making the both of them topple over while Alice began to laugh. Everyone in the restaurant began to applaud, the servers looked happy, because they have been practicing the song for a week. Kenny could hear cameras go off but he didn’t care, moving to kiss Alice, feeling overjoyed that she didn’t even hesitate to answer.

She said yes!

* * *

_SHE SAID YES!_

That was the headline for the next day’s paper, the image of Alice and Kenny kissing on the floor of the IHOP on display for everyone to see. Stan and Kyle were overjoyed, entering the mechanic shop later that day with a copy of the paper in Stan’s hands. Overhead was music, classic 1950s music from a bluetooth speaker hooked up to Pandora on Kenny’s phone.

“So when do we plan the bachelor party?” Stan called out, laughing when he heard someone curse, as if they hit their head by accident. It wasn’t long until Kenny came out of the back room, grease on his cheek, wrench in his hand, and the happiest smile they’ve ever seen.

“Of course, you need to decide who’s the best man first.” Kyle said knowingly, glancing at Stan. The two of them grinned, because they intended on having him stress over choosing.

Kenny’s smile went away slightly at the mention of best man, looking at both Stan and Kyle and thinking quickly, “I can have two best mans.” He said then.

“Nope, you gotta pick one.” Stan told him.

Kyle held back a snicker, “One or the other, Ken.”

“Which one of us do you like more?”

Kenny looked from one to the other in growing concern before he realized what they were doing, turning around and flipping them off. “Tweek.”

“Ouch!” Kyle feigned hurt, “Come on!”

“Fine, you can have two best men!” Stan shouted, “Besides, Kyle wouldn’t know how a bachelor party worked to save his life.”

“Neither does Tweek.” Kyle muttered.

Kenny stopped at the door, leaning against the hinge and folding his arms. “Hey, gay men can throw fabulous parties. I’d rather dance with drag queens than get a lap dance with a stripper.”

Stan took out his phone to make some notes, “Then I guess we’re not going to Vegas.”

Kenny chuckled, moving closer to them again and looking at Kyle. “How did Liz take it?”

Kyle didn’t seem so happy, “She said if you hurt her she’s going to hunt you down and strangle you with her violin strings.”

Kenny began to laugh, little did she know. “Oh, she has nothing to worry about.”

Kyle enjoyed seeing how happy Kenny looked, because it was about time. “You deserve this, dude.” He said then.

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, two years ago you were breaking your back trying to support yourself and your sister in the hospital, you had literally nothing else in your life and crimefighting was the only release you had.”

Stan nodded in agreement, “Since you and Alice began dating you’ve changed. We all noticed. You’re not stressed anymore, you’re happier, nothing is a life and death situation anymore. Look at you,” He gestured to the shop, “You’re finally doing something you love without having to worry about what else is going to happen. She’s a good influence on you.”

Kenny laughed nervously, looking away from them and pretending that the engine display was more interesting. “I’m a good influence on her.” He replied, “She told me that herself. I gave her hope again.”

Kyle smiled warmly, “You two are meant for each other.”

The blonde blushed slightly and thought for a moment, “I feel like we were together in a past life, I’m not sure…but I think we’re…soulmates?”

Stan smiled, “That’s a good way to put it.”

While he was talking Kyle felt his phone vibrate. He took it out of his pocket and put it to his ear, stepping away from the two of them. “Tweek?”

While Kyle was talking Stan leaned into Kenny, “So do I get the best man job?”

Kenny snorted.

“—calm down calm down. Tweek, say that again? You’re talking too fast.”

The two men stopped, turning to Kyle. The ginger only nodded, looking worried. “Yeah—we’re at Kenny’s shop. We can come down—Kenny too? Yeah sure. We’ll be there soon.”

“ _Hurryup!_ ” Came the scream from the other side.

Kyle hung up the phone, looking over at them in alarm. “We gotta go.”

Stan frowned. “Go, go where?”

“Tweek Bros.” Kyle got out his keys, “Kenny he said you too.”

Kenny looked down at his dirty overalls before turning away to set his wrench down and grab his orange parka. He quickly grabbed his phone and cut off the music, following them out but not without locking up the shop and turning over the sign.

The three of them piled into Kyle’s car and he hurried them off to Tweek Bros., all of them hearing sirens outside the car as cop cars sped past them. Kyle and Stan looked panicked, Kyle hurrying downtown and managing to park. There was a crowd blocking the rest of the street, cop cars and firetrucks near the building, which was billowing smoke. Tweek Bros. was on fire! Kenny got out first, hurrying to push past the crowd and trying to find Tweek. Though, as Kyle stepped out, he could hear thunder, looking up to see the clouds.

“Tweek!” He shouted, seeing him sitting at the back of an ambulance while Craig was trying to calm him down. They both looked dirty, as if they had been caught in the fire.

Kenny ducked under the police tape and ignored a cop’s cry, hurrying over to the ambulance. Kyle and Stan weren’t far behind, jogging up behind them. “What happened?” He shouted.

Tweek made a strangled cry, bursting into tears and garbled gibberish that no one couldn’t understand. The medic next to him only offered him a mask hooked up to oxygen that Tweek greedily grabbed for and covered his mouth with. Craig didn’t look any better, his brows creased with worry while he rubbed Tweek’s back. His hat was missing. “Tweek was in the back room stocking everything when the customers began screaming. We don’t know who did it, but it seemed to have spread fast or some shit. He tried to get out but the back was locked. If I didn’t get here in time he—“ Craig choked out a sound but held it back, before glaring at nothing in particular. “I managed to get him out before the smoke got too bad and called the police.”

Tweek looked miserable, in tears amidst his panic. He tore the mask from his face. “IT’S ALL GONE!” He screeched out. “Everything dad worked for everythingthatIwassupposedtoget!Mylivelihoodisgone!”

“Take deep breaths.” Craig insisted, and Tweek put the mask back over his mouth. He looked just as miserable as his boyfriend. “I don’t know if he’s going to recover from this. This entire shop is his family’s dream.”

"Did anyone see who might have started the fire?"

Craig shook his head, "We don't know yet."

Kenny frowned, looking over towards Tweek Bros., watching the firemen walking around to assess the damage. The fire was nearly out, but it looked to have destroyed the property completely. “Oh man.” He said hollowly. Again, thunder rang overhead, the clouds looking distressed.

Tweek removed his mask. “Wh-where’s Alice? AliceshouldbehereIcalledAlicebutIonlygotvoicemail—“ He put the mask back on to breathe.

Kyle got out his phone, only to hear a swerving of a car and a loud horn before screaming.

“TWEEK!”

Kyle and Stan looked towards the crowd to see Alice, shoving herself past the onlookers, still in her lab coat and her usual clothing as she leaped over the police tape and hurried over to their side. “Are you okay are you hurt did anything happen I just—“

“Babe, babe!” Kenny grasped her just as she got closer to Tweek, pulling her back, “Tweek’s okay, he’s just in shock.”

Alice’s eyes went to the sight of the smoldering coffee shop, “Who woulda done this?” She bemoaned, “Why did they do this?”

“Whoever did it knew that Tweek was still inside.” Craig said harshly, gripping the blanket that Tweek was under. “The firefighters mentioned something about an accelerant…”

“Accelerant,” Stan repeated, also staring at the shop. “Given the temperature of the weather right now a normal fire wouldn’t have done so much damage.”

“A normal fire wouldn’t have lasted.” Kyle thought aloud, “Someone accelerated it on purpose knowing what would happen.”

Tweek twitched, screaming out a _GAH_ under the mask while Craig mumbled some soothing words and continued to rub his back. He was still shaking badly, and Alice bit her lip. She looked up at Kenny, who was staring at the fire damage. As if by telepathy, Kenny looked back at her, the two of them exchanging silent words before coming to a decision.

* * *

Later that night two figures appeared across the street from the ruined coffee shop. The cops weren’t around anymore, neither were the onlookers or the firemen. The police tape, however, was still surrounding the area. Mysterion looked over at Psychotique, who returned his stare before they nodded and hurried over to the shop.

“Look for anything out of place.” Mysterion instructed in his usual gruff voice.

Psychotique took out something from her belt, turning it on. A UV flashlight. “Any kind of evidence is good evidence.” She said in return. The two of them stepped inside and split up, Mysterion taking the back room while Psychotique looked through what was left of the main lobby. She scanned every surface she could with her light, stepping around the rubble and finding nothing in particular. The smell of charcoal was prominent, everywhere she stepped looked charred beyond belief. Equipment was damaged with no hope of repair, bags of coffee having been reduced to ash. The brick walls had crumbled, the roof was nonexistent, which made her wonder if that’s where the fire began. She looked around for pieces of the roof, anything she could take in for study. Eventually, she found something, and she took out a tool from her belt. A vial and tweezers. She crouched next to the pile, picking out pieces to put into the vial before closing it up and putting them away.

“Psychotique.” Mysterion’s voice called her from the back room, and she got back up and headed towards him. The back door that led to the alleyway was flat on the floor, which told her how Craig got to Tweek in time. She headed to the alleyway, where the back wall was nothing but torched brick. Though, Mysterion was staring at something plastered to the wall. Something that looked out of place and new, as if it had been applied after the fire.

Psychotique moved to where Mysterion was, leaning to read the flyer-sized paper. On it were cut out letters from newspapers and magazines, formed to make a message.

C HAOS HA SRI SEN

The two superheroes looked at each other, knowing full well what it meant.

“Chaos, now?” Psychotique whispered, “But why now?”

“Has he ever went away?” Mysterion questioned, folding his arms. “Why did he target Tweek Bros.?”

“Chaos has no order in the way he works.” She told him, “We have to tell the others.”

“Everyone needs to know.”

Psychotique took out her phone to take a photo of the flyer, putting it away after that. “The police need to know who did this.”

“I’ll give it to them myself.” Mysterion reached forward to take off the flyer, taking it off. When he turned it however, there was another message. “Huh?”

The two of them stilled, reading it carefully.

GIV E MY L OV E TO A LICE.


	3. Morning Sex with Arsonists

The photos of the note were taken to the Freedom Pals base, while the note itself was kept secure. The fact that Alice’s name on it meant something and Mysterion didn’t want to involve the police, lest they were to be connected. For now, the police couldn’t know the details other than “Chaos has returned.”

Human Kite looked over the photos closely while Psychotique was studying the pieces that she took for sample.

“The question is, why is he targeting Alice?” Call Girl looked tired, her and Toolshed having been woken up in the middle of the night. Almost everyone who were once sleeping two hours ago looked bloodshot. Human Kite and Masquerade were the exceptions.

“Revenge?” Masquerade offered, “She went against him, it makes perfect sense.”

“Revenge sounds plausible, but if he was targeting Alice why did he burn down Tweek Bros.?”

“Because it’s her favorite spot.” Human Kite went over to where Psychotique was examining the evidence. “He wants to get her where it hurts, and by nearly killing Tweek he’s vying to get her attention.”

The only ones who weren’t there were Super Guy and Wonder Storm, the latter of them still in a great deal of shock while the former was taking care of him.

“If he wants my attention then he has it.” Psychotique ground out, making a fist and turning her attention to the board, “We can end this here and now, just let me make a statement.”

“That’s what he wants you to do,” Mysterion said harshly, heading over to steady her shaking. “He wants you to lash out, he wants you to go after him. It’s probably a trap, and I refuse to let you into it.”

“He nearly killed Tweek!” Psychotique shouted, enraged. “I won’t hesitate to do the same.”

“Not while I’m here!” Mysterion’s voice rose to match hers, “This is what he wants! He wants you to get angry!”

“Mysterion’s right, Psychotique.” Toolshed stepped in. “Right now his target is you. You can’t let him have his way by going after him. He probably wants to kill you.”

Call Girl went over to Psychotique, setting her hands on the other’s shoulders. “Don’t give him the satisfaction.”

Psychotique’s resolve was breaking. She was still shaking, her hands in fists. She stared at Call Girl angrily, her hateful glare holding back the slightest of tears before the anger crumbled into sadness and she finally started crying. Call Girl instantly pulled her into a hug. Psychotique collapsed, clinging to Call Girl and sobbing loudly.

Mysterion was angry. “If anyone’s going after Chaos, it’s going to be me.” He hissed out, loathing the fact that his nemesis had made his fiancee break down.

The only ones who hadn’t spoken yet were Tupperware, Fastpass and Doctor Timothy, two of the three trying not to fall asleep.

_“I don’t want anyone going after Chaos on their own.”_ Doctor Timothy caught everyone’s attention. _“With two years out of the sight and minds of everyone we don’t know how much has changed. It’s best if we looked for him in pairs, radio for any activity. Anything you find that’s suspicious or threatening, you report it immediately.”_

“Does this mean—w—w-we” Fast Pass stifled a yawn, “We’re pa-pa-paa-patrolling again?”

_“It seems that way.”_ Doctor Timothy said sadly, _“With Chaos comes his minions, remember that.”_

Masquerade listened to her sister sobbing, making a fist in her hands and glaring at nothing in particular. Human Kite turned to her by instinct to see how unsettled she looked, shaking his head knowingly. She saw his denial of her request, folding her arms and seething.

Mysterion let out a small sigh, “I’m going to take her home.”

“She’s in no shape to do anything right now.” Call Girl said, letting go of Psychotique and letting Mysterion approach her. He bent over and picked her up, carrying her bridal style without any struggle and making his way out of the base.

“We can do patrols tonight.” Human Kite said, “Masquerade and I are the most alert for it.”

_“Kite, what was the accelerant?”_ Doctor Timothy had asked.

Human Kite looked back at the results. “Gasoline.”

* * *

Kenny helped Alice through the door to their apartment, leading her through the living room and into the bedroom. “You need rest babe.” He said quietly.

“Why do I need to rest when I should be looking for him?” She glared at him for a moment, only sitting when he put on that stern mother face.

“That’s what he wants. He wants you to look for him, so he can capture you and do whatever.” He sat next to her. “Get in bed, I’ll make you some tea.”

Alice looked like a temperamental child, returning to glaring at him because he wasn’t letting her have her way. Kenny only sighed, leaving the room to get a cup and hot water.

She looked towards the door, listening to Kenny turn on the water to fill the cup, then looking over to the bedroom window. She could easily leave right now, look for Chaos, but Kenny would be going after her right as soon as he noticed her missing. He was faster than she was, she wouldn’t make it far. So she sat there, thinking over everyone’s words. This was a targeted attack, and Chaos knew just how to hurt her. He knew just _where_ to hurt her. Attacking Tweak and nearly killing him was a great way to piss her off, and he knew that personally. He wanted revenge, right? For what? She didn’t do anything wrong, it was all him. He was the villain who was doing all the wrong things. Was he doing this because she left him? That sounded absurd. It sounded like a reach. It had to be something else.

Why would he spend so long pretending to be gone and all of a sudden pop up and attack her?

Something more was going on…

When Kenny came back he had the cup of tea, placing it on her nightstand and climbing in so he could pull her into a cuddle. “I’m glad you didn’t make a run for it.” He smiled, kissing the top of her head.

Alice smiled slightly, he knew her too well. “The thought crossed my mind.” She murmured. “I’ve calmed down now, though.”

Kenny smiled, “Good, because we’re going to need a level-headed Psychotique to help us find him.”

“But I don’t think it’s revenge.” She added, making him frown.

“What?”

“It makes no sense.” She continued, “There’s nothing to get revenge over. All I did was leave him.”

Kenny listened quietly, thinking about it. “Is that the only thing you did?”

She paused for a moment, and then, “I may have stole around two-thousand dollars.” When Kenny started laughing she grinned slightly, “Hey, I needed rent money, but this level of revenge isn’t about two-thousand dollars.”

Kenny let the laughter go, hugging her tighter from behind and settling his chin on her head. “I can think of a reason for revenge.”

Alice looked up at him, and after a while she came to the realization. Her efforts to make a counter-drug to Candy. By making that drug she had effectively capsized his business and cost him more than a measly two-thousand dollars. It was a way to theoretically slap him in the face.

Kenny knew she understood without him telling her. They often done that, talk without speaking. They knew each other so well they were able to know what the other meant without uttering a single word. He smiled slightly at that, soulmates still sounded right for who they were. He decided then that he didn’t want to talk about Chaos anymore, moving to kiss her head. “Let’s try and sleep.” He suggested, “Tomorrow we can work on this.”

“Tomorrow I have work.” She lamented. “Working with this on my mind isn’t going to improve my productivity.”

“Then wait until after.” He said, shifting so that they were laying down. “Unless, you want me to give you something else to think about.” He whispered into her ear.

Alice rolled her eyes and elbowed his gut, hearing him grunt in reply before settling down. Sleepiness got to her before she could think about anything else, and the scent of vanilla had lulled her under.

The tea was otherwise forgotten.

* * *

By the time Kenny woke up Alice was out of the bed in her underwear, rolling on stockings. His eyes lingered on the perfect sight of her cleavage while she was pulling them up. When she felt eyes on her she looked towards Kenny, only to find that his eyes were shut. Her eyes lingered on his for a moment before rolling them and starting on the other stocking. She was distracted enough that Kenny could get a longer look, shutting his eyes again when she looked back at him. It was a game to him by now, oogling his fiancee for as long as possible without her catching him. Kenny counted the seconds in his head before opening his eyes again, coming face to face with Alice. He pulled on a wide smile as she stared at him without emotion.

“Can you blame me?” He asked innocently.

“I’m getting married to a pervert.” She answered simply, leaning away from him and clipping the stockings to the garter belt.

Kenny let out a low whistle of appreciation, “You should wear those more often, you know, without clothes.”

“How about I put on my heels too?” She offered sarcastically.

“Better, but the red ones.”

Alice hid her reaction well, finally deciding to climb on the bed to straddle him, already feeling what was at attention. “So let me guess, every day you wake up when I get dressed, fill up your mental spank bank while spying on me, and then get yourself off and go to work.”

He didn’t look phased by her assumption. “Pretty much.”

She chuckled, positioning herself over the spot and rocking herself against it. “You never asked for morning sex, why?” She looked amused, watching him try (and fail) to hide the groan that wanted to escape.

“Cuz I thought you would be late for work or school.” He breathed, “Please tell me you’re offering. Babe. Don’t turn me on then leave, that’s just torture.”

Alice checked her watch briefly before leaning forward to kiss him, running one hand along his scalp as she pressed forward to lengthen it. He only groaned and accepted it, feeling her body lean into his. He saw his chance and wrapped his arm around her waist, quickly flipping them over so she was on the bottom. She only giggled from the action and broke away from his lips. “You must want it bad.” She teased.

Kenny ripped away the blanket separating them as soon as he knelt upwards, seeing what he was working with. A perfect body, as always, two perky B-cups that fit perfectly in his hands and thighs that he knew could choke a man. Someday he wanted her to choke him to death with those thighs, but he wasn’t about to break the current mood for the request. “Do you want them off or on?” He asked.

“Please don’t make me put everything on again.” Alice sighed out. Kenny laughed slightly and leaned back down to kiss her with just as much passion as he had currently, because if he had known she would have stayed a while longer for morning sex then he wouldn’t have had to jerk it by himself for at least a year. When she moaned into his mouth he grinned, happy that he hadundressed while she was sleeping. Somewhere in his mind he knew that the sleeping naked trend would stop as soon as they had their first child, in which he would lament the loss of easy access, but right now his mind was on one thing.

When Alice moved to hook her legs around his waist he knew it was his cue to go, and he managed to pull her panties aside as he fit into her in quick succession. He groaned and she sighed, starting to thrust into her. Long, slow thrusts, gaining momentum at a gradual pace. Every time reminded him of the first time, when Alice had finally gotten over her fear of moving too fast, three months into their dating. It was the best night in his mind, she had expressed her fantasy of being fucked by Mysterion and what happened after that was just a mind-blowing roleplay experience when he found out that she knew just what the fuck she was doing. After that the shyness was gone and a bolder, more adventurous woman had exposed herself and Kenny never regret anything. The sex was a good way to distract him from more pressing matters, and he took advantage of it. Like now, for instance, with the threat of Chaos coming back both of them were justly distracting themselves by making sure they weren’t thinking about _Him_ all day. Having an early morning fuck before Alice had to go to work was therapeutic for both him and Alice.

With that thought in mind he began increasing the intensity of his thrusts, listening to her begin to unravel beneath him. She wasn’t quiet by a long shot, vocally expressing herself with small pleas and whimpers. She was holding onto him, nails digging into his skin and leaving marks he would feel for the rest of the day. It only pushed him further, eventually repositioning himself, grasping the headboard as he began fucking her with earnest. Their neighbors must _hate_ them, he thought, because they made sure the board was _slamming_ against that wall.

“Al—“ He hissed out when she began raking her nails down his sides, but she didn’t care, she knew he could take it as much as she could take him. She was lost to the sensations, the feeling of being almost drilled into the mattress. It wasn’t long until she cried out, her body arching against his as she reached her apex. He felt her walls clench around his cock and he couldn’t hold it back anymore, thanking God that this woman was on birth control. It wasn’t until the two were panting and laying against each other that it dawned onto Alice that he just came inside of her.

“We should have used a condom!” She slapped his arm, causing him to look at her in alarm.

“Huh?”

Alice looked annoyed, “I’m going to leak then I’m going to have to change.”

The alarmed part of him calmed down from the statement while a more amused, goofy part rose to the surface and he began to laugh, trying to hide it but it wasn’t working that well. “W-whoops.” He winced when she smacked his arm again, still finding amusement.

“Get out of me so I can clean up.” She demanded, and Kenny happily obliged.

Today was already looking better.

* * *

A half-hour after Alice had finally left for her job Kenny was finally on his way to his own. That was the perks about being his own boss, he could set his own hours and work however long he wanted to. His shop made good business, because people trusted a local mechanic to do their work instead of someone at a chain store. It was also a large city, and _everyone_ knew Kenny McCormick. Everyone _trusted_ Kenny McCormick. He was popular with the older folks, and loved it when they called him ‘sonny’.

When he drove up to his garage nothing seemed out of place, and that made him relax some. He took out his bag lunch and got out of the driver’s seat, making his way to the front door. He flipped the sign from closed to open and grinned, unlocking the door and walking in.

What he was greeted to made his heart stammer.

Every inch of his walls had been covered by newspaper articles. He looked in every direction, the same articles appeared. His jaw set and he stepped closer, reading the articles. They were all of him and Alice. Every article the Entertainment Buzz has ever taken of the couple was plastered to the walls, repeatedly, because there wasn’t that many to count, at least thirty or so in the past two years.

Yet here it all was, staring at him in the face.

“…the fuck.” He breathed, looking finally towards the front counter. Sitting on it was a framed photo with a crack in the glass. He slowly went up to it, keeping himself on high alert just in case someone came in. When he got to the counter he noticed that it too was covered in the same articles, moving to pick up the frame.

Inside of it was the most recent article, with the photo of Alice kissing Kenny on the floor of the IHOP, the news line saying _“SHE SAID YES!”_. The crack seemed to have started at the kiss. Underneath the photo frame, however, was another note, this time it was in an envelope, addressed to Kenny.

He put the frame down and picked up the letter, opening it. The paper had another message with letters from clippings.

CH AOS S AYS N O

Kenny narrowed his eyes at the letter, looking back at the photo frame.

No, this wasn’t about revenge at all. This was a message. Thinking further, Kenny realized. Chaos appeared the day after they became engaged…

This was his way of sending Kenny a message, a very personal message.

Chaos was still after Alice.

“Are you done yet?” A voice asked, and Kenny turned around, facing three or so minions in varying numbers, 67, 32, 5, standing right behind him. He glanced quickly at the other room, wondering if they had been there all along.

“A message from your boss, I take it.” He said then, slowly getting into a battle stance. Though, he come to finally focus on the smell of the room, it smelled, like…

One of the minions whistled, taking out a lighter and moving to one of the walls, “Well, he has two messages, Mysterion.” With that he set one of the articles on fire. Kenny’s eyes widened, the flame that overtook one paper had spread to another in quick succession. The pattern repeated itself, setting everything that touched it on fire. It only told him one thing, that they drenched gasoline everywhere. The entire shop was set ablaze, and two of the minions attacked. Kenny was quick to react, dodging the two of them quickly and managing to kick one into the other. The third one stayed at the door, keeping an eye on the flames while the other two fought him. 67 pulled out a knife and advanced again and Kenny successfully dodged him a second time, though unable to see the 32 come at him from behind. The blaze was getting intense and smoke was filling the room. 5 stood there, jumpy, waiting for the one to stab him so they could run. “Hurry up!” He cried.

“We’re tryin!” 67 dodged when Kenny tried to kick him, 32 holding the man’s arms behind him. Kenny struggled violently, managing to jump himself in a cartwheel over 32 to unhook his arms from the man and dodge an oncoming attack. Though as the smoke filled the room, his vision was becoming blurred. Kenny began to cough, the noise of the fire filling up his hearing while the smoke filled his nose and lungs. It was only then that he felt a sharp pain in his side and he stumbled over, collapsing to one knee.

“Let’s go!” 5 cried out, and the two of them fled after him. Kenny hissed out, shutting his eyes to ward off the smoke and feeling himself bleed, stumbling to his feet. It was hot in here, too hot. He hurried to the door and tried to open it, cursing when it wouldn’t give. He hissed out again, they fucking locked it somehow.

“KENNY!” A voice was suddenly there on the other side of the door and Kenny opened his eyes, able to see Stan’s face. Kenny did his best to try to get out, kicking the door. Stan looked panicked, looking around quickly. The outside must have been smoldering and in flames.

He should let himself die, he thought. He should die and then he would come back. He wouldn’t make it out of here alive, the safest solution was to die. But then dying had the biggest drawback, because he wouldn’t know when he would be back and that left an indescribable amount of time for Alice to be left alone. If he died in the fire, then Alice would be overcome with the urge to hunt Chaos down. Chaos would have her then. No, he couldn’t die now, this was what Chaos wanted. He wanted _her_!

“Hurry!” Cried out Kyle’s voice, and Kenny coughed again, taking off his coat in order to use it as a filter. He began to hear the roof starting to crumble around him.

“FUCK!” Kyle’s voice cried out as he hooked something to the door, “Floor it!” He shouted.

Kenny felt the door tug violently, coming off the hinges, unable to withstand the pull of what was happening. Kenny’s eyes brightened, finally witnessing the door rip from its spot. Kenny was surrounded by flames at that point, using the instant there was an opening to book it. He raced out into the street, tossing his coat to the ground before doubling over and beginning to cough, trying to breathe in air instead of the smoke that was still clinging to his clothes.

“Jesus Christ!” Stan cried out, running out of the truck but stopping once he heard a crashing sound, turning back to see that the entire roof of the shop had collapsed onto the floor below. “We just made it.”

Kyle went over to Kenny, laying him on his side and seeing the bloodstain on his overalls. “We need to take him to the hospital.” His hand seemed to be burned from touching the knob, but Kyle wasn’t focusing on the pain.

“Calling the police now.” Stan already had the phone to his ear, “Yeah there’s a fire—“

Kenny listened to Stan talk, hissing in pain. “This was Chaos.” He ground out.

“Yeah, we saw the minions hi-tail it out of here.” Kyle said to him, “They really must want to get back at Alice if they’re going after you.”

“You don’t understand.” Kenny sat upright, his hand still on his bleeding wound. “He put his other hand on Kyle’s shoulder. “He’s not after Alice for revenge.”

“Then what does he want?” Kyle asked, hearing the sirens starting to close in.

“He wants her back.”

* * *

Alice didn’t think she’d be running a red light for the second time that week, driving like a madman up to Hell’s Pass and slamming her horn if someone didn’t turn on time. By the time she made it to the parking lot she took up two spaces without a second thought, getting out quickly and running across the pavement. She cried out as one of her heels broke, and she let out a curse, stopping to remove her shoes before continuing her run.

“Kenny McCormick!” She cried out to the receptionist, “Kenny McCormick, what room?”

The woman looked alarmed at the haste, she looked over the records quickly, “Room 302.”

Alice ran off without even a thank-you, though the woman slightly understood why. Alice was too impatient to use the elevator, going through the stairwell, taking two steps at a time. She was physically able enough to have good endurance, only stopping when she got to the third floor. After that she burst into the hallways, looking frantically for room 302. When she found it she darted inside, coming to a stop when she saw Kenny sitting in the bed talking to Kyle and Stan. She finally allowed herself to breathe, trying to catch her breath.

“Al, did you run all the way here?”

Alice doubled over and set her hands on her knees, nodding slightly as she continued to catch her breath. “I—couldn’t—wait.” She breathed.

It warmed Kenny’s heart to see his fiancee having had run here, barefoot, in order to see if he was okay. Kyle and Stan only looked at each other, hesitant, after what Kenny had told them. Kenny had seen everything with his own eyes, and told them in great detail what had happened, what the note had said. He also told him to leave out those details, the news clippings especially. It was fine if Alice thought Chaos was going after her for revenge, but he hated to think what would happen if she went after him to spare Kenny’s life. He didn’t want her to do that, even though he hated lying to her, he couldn’t let her know. They begrudgingly agreed.

“Chaos did this.” Alice had finally caught her breath, stepping over to Kenny.

“I was working when it happened.” Fortunately for Kenny he was the best liar. “I almost didn’t get out if it wasn’t for Kyle and Stan. The door was locked and they pried it open with my truck and a chain.”

Alice teared up, looking over at Stan. “You saved him.”

Stan hated looking at her and being forced to lie, but it was for her own safety. “Y-yeah.” He choked out, not expecting for her to hug him with as much strength as she had. Stan gasped out, slapping her shoulder. “Air—“

She let go, looking over at Kyle to do the same until he held out his hand. She flushed, realizing her mistake and shaking his hand instead.

Kenny pulled on a smile, “Everything’s alright babe. I’m alive, it’s fine.”

She turned to him, wiping her tears away. “It’s not alright Kenny, he tried to kill you. This is a personal attack on me.”

_No, it’s a personal attack on me,_ Kenny thought. “Don’t give him what he wants, Al. He wants to kill you, he’ll do anything to make sure it happens.”

“I can take Liz with me.” She said then, thoughtfully. “She has that violin…”

“I don’t think Liz will want to put you in danger either.” Kyle spoke up, “She wouldn’t agree with accompanying you on some dangerous mission we know nothing about.”

Alice visibly sulked, feeling that she was being ganged up on. “But…”

Kenny sighed, still feeling the dull throbbing in his side. “Guys, can I have a chat with Al alone for a moment?”

Kyle and Stan exchanged glances, nodding after a moment of telepathy between super best friends and deciding to leave the room. Kyle pulled the door closed after him.

Kenny pat the spot next to him, “Sit.” He smiled.

Alice glanced at the door, then at him, “If this is a ploy for me to play nurse with you—“

The assumption made him laugh, causing his wound to flare up. “Ow, no, no, it’s not that.” Kenny held in a chuckle. He wished the situation called for some lighthearted sex jokes and making out but it wasn’t the case. He waited until Alice finally sat down beside him, leaning against his unwounded side. “You know I love you right?” He asked.

“Of course, you tell me every day.” She murmured.

“Then make me two promises.” He looked at her, “While I’m here, you’re not to go after Chaos. Be good and stay out of trouble.”

Alice hesitated in answering, looking away until Kenny pulled her chin back towards him, “Al.”

She finally conceded, “Okay fine, I won’t go after him.” She sounded like a child who was told not to eat a cookie. “What’s the second promise?”

Kenny went quiet for a moment, thinking about what he was going to ask her. This was a last-ditch effort plan that he had wanted to ask her for a while, and now that they were in the face of danger again, this was the time to act on it. “Promise me, that if in the most dire of cases, if I’m unable to free myself from whatever trap, that you’ll kill me.”

The room filled with silence for a moment, Alice staring at him like he lost his marbles. “W-what?”

“I want you to be able to kill me.” He repeated, all serious.

She didn’t understand, it sounded like the most horrible request he could give her. She opened her mouth and shut it, confused. “Kenny—“

He sighed, needing to elaborate. “Killing me is a surefire way to free me from something, whether it’s a trap or something that will debilitate me for longer - like if I became badly burned and stuck in a wheelchair. Because of my, _you know_ , I will come back brand spanking new and everything will be okay again.”

Alice teared up, “You’re asking me to _kill_ you.”

“I don’t mean now!” He whispered harshly, “I mean in the case of an emergency. You’re the only one I can trust with this, since you know what will happen.”

“Just because I know what will happen doesn’t mean I like seeing it happen every time.” She cried, “I hate it every time, Kenny. I hate it. I never know if the next time will be the last!”

Kenny held her closer, “Babe, this curse I have, it has no intention of leaving, if there was a chance, I wouldn’t ask you to do this for me.” The fact that she was so adamant against the thought of killing him made his heart ache, that she felt so strongly about his death. Yes, she was his soulmate. “It’s only in a dire situation.”

Alice took a big breath and thought about it, dire situations were only rare, right? The only thing that happened to him currently was a stab wound he needed to stay overnight for. She tried to think about all the times that Kenny has died, how it hurt every time. The wait in between was the most unbearable part, having to go to bed alone and praying that he would actually come back. Though, he wouldn’t be asking this of her for mere shits and giggles. This was a serious question, and given the situation, it was a necessary one. The fact that he trusted her with this one task, when he didn’t like the idea of dying either, meant a lot. He trusted her enough to make the blow. He couldn’t really ask Kyle, or Stan, none of the others would realize that he would come back. They forgot every time.

The longer she was silent the more Kenny became nervous, because the last thing he wanted her to do was say no.

Then, she spoke, “If I’m doing this then I want something.” She looked back at him, and Kenny braced himself for the request. “I want you to try not to die so much.”

She hated it when he died.

Kenny gave her a wide smile, “I can take that compromise.” He reached up and brushed a tear from her cheek.

Alice managed to smile, leaning down to kiss him. The two of them stayed like that for a moment, letting it linger further before coughing made them tear apart. Stan and Kyle were standing at the door, as if they knew the conversation had ended.

“Dude, we’re getting McDonalds, you want some?” Stan was grinning.

Alice finally got off of the bed and went over to them, “I’m coming with you, when you two called I was in the middle of ordering lunch.”

Kenny grinned widely, “Get me a milkshake too, since I can’t have yours.”

Kyle rolled his eyes at the comment and left while Stan snorted. Alice only grinned at him and slapped her ass before leaving the room.

Kenny was left alone after that, and the man stretched out, wincing at the throbbing pain in his side that wouldn’t let up. Something about this stab wound was off to him, and he couldn’t tell what.

* * *

Three hours after eating lunch and watching his fiancee and his friends leave Kenny was starting to feel worse instead of better. His limbs were feeling weak and he didn’t have the strength to stand up anymore. It had to be the stab wound, as it still didn’t feel like it was getting better any time soon. He looked at the clock, and then at the phone next to him. Calling Alice would send her into worry, but at the same time he had suspicions that this was done on purpose. Is that why those minions had done their best to stab him with that knife? They wouldn’t leave until it was done, so something told him the knife had been laced with something.

Before he could do anything though there was a knock on the door, and Kenny hoped it was a nurse. He turned his head to look towards the door, going still at the sight of familiar sea-green eyes.

He wasn’t in his costume, no, walking in wearing what Leopold Stotch would wear on a daily basis. The man only stared at Kenny, giving him a smile that wasn’t at all innocent. “Hello, Mysterion.”

Kenny reached for the button to summon the nurse but Chaos clicked his tongue in disapproval, “They won’t come for you.” He said knowingly, “They’re all…preoccupied.” His hands were in his pockets and he was standing there casually, as if this was a friendly visit. “How ya feelin’ buddy?” He asked in the tell-tale speech pattern of his, “Are ya doin’ well?” He didn’t wait for Kenny to respond, only grinning further, “I doubt it, that knife was dipped in a good amount of my latest creation. You should be losing the ability to move at all in just one more hour.”

“Nothing you’re planning to do won’t get Alice back.” Kenny said harshly, glaring at him. “She won’t go to you.”

“Ah, I’m dreadfully aware, so I’ve planned on hitting her where she’s the most vulnerable.” Chaos began to pace the room. “Hitting Tweek Bros. was a test, to see if she would automatically go searching for me. I know how much she _loves_ that little blonde spaz. Though I had a feeling you’d talk her out of it, so I thought, why not attack her biggest weak point?”

At Kenny’s silence, Chaos knew the other knew exactly what he meant. “You see, Kenny, I know Alice a little more than you do. I’ve been carefully watching her for a long time…oh, she’s such a brilliant and strong woman, but her major weak points are those that she cares about. She’ll do just about anything to protect _you_. You’re her biggest weakness.” He stopped at the foot of the bed, “I know not to kill you, because that would just ruin what I’ve worked so hard for. Killing you means you will come back.”

The biggest question on Kenny’s mind was how Chaos could remember his death, though, it was probably when he tried to kill him the first time that Chaos realized what was truly going on. Perhaps he made himself remember.

Chaos pulled his hand out of his pocket and put his fingers in his mouth, letting out a whistle. From the door came in a nurse, or, whoever was wearing a nurse’s outfit. In her hands was a wheelchair. “You’re just the next step in what I’m about to achieve, Mysterion. All I need is you.” He snapped his fingers then, turning his attention to a couple of minions that filed in behind the nurse, “Move him.”

Kenny scowled, trying to find the strength to move but realizing he was losing it, “What are you planning?” He shouted.

Chaos only smiled, “You took her away from me, Mysterion. I allowed you to have your fun, but now it’s time that she comes back to me. This time, I’m going to make it so she doesn’t leave.”

The minions didn’t handle Kenny gently, and all he could do was put up a weak struggle. He was roughly deposited into the wheelchair. “Alice loves me you idiot, not you. She’ll never love you!”

The words didn’t phase Chaos in the slightest, and he thought about it, pulling on a wicked smile. “Oh, I learned how to easily take care of those factors.”

“HELP!” Kenny began screaming now, because there was no way this could happen without anyone noticing. “Someone! I’m being fucking kidnapped by a psychopath!”

The nurse winced at the screaming and sighed, pulling out a syringe from her pocket and grasping Kenny’s arm.

Chaos was the first out, still playing it casual like he was a visitor. The nurses seemed to have either not heard Kenny or ignored him, and he glanced over their way, noting their inattentive indifference. He only smiled, finally hearing Kenny’s screaming die off into silence.

This was two years of planning, two years of having to lie low. Two years of being forced to watch while his beloved fall further for a man that didn’t deserve her. He didn’t plan on having to resurface now, only having done so because of the engagement announcement. The last thing he was going to do was allow Mysterion to marry the woman he loved. Two years was enough time for perfecting everything, and now was the time to exact his ultimate plan.

He would bring back Lady Chaos indefinitely.


	4. Unwanted Promises

Alice was whistling calmly, having gotten out of class early and gone to Harbucks for a white chocolate mocha, a caramel macchiato, and some pastries for Kenny. She held the cup holder expertly in one hand while the bag was hanging from her teeth, using her free hand to press the elevator button. Kenny would be getting ready to leave today, and she missed her big spoon.

As soon as she gotten to the third floor she made her way into the marked room, only stopping when she witnessed a nurse making the bed. She frowned, taking the bag from her mouth, “Was he checked out early?”

There was something off in the atmosphere, and how the nurse looked at her was concerning, the way the woman looked at Alice as if she didn’t know what the woman meant. “Who are you talking about?”

“Kenny!” Alice pointed to the bed, “He was staying in this room on this bed.” Panic began to rise up from inside of her, mostly when the nurse still didn’t have any recollection of who Kenny was.

“I’m preparing the room for our next patient, Miss, there has been no-one here by the name of Kenny.”

The bag dropped from Alice’s hand, “Kenny? Kenny McCormick. He was here yesterday.” Again, when the nurse didn’t respond Alice went back out, heading to the nurse’s station. She set the coffee down and looked to the nurse there, “Excuse me, there has to be something wrong. I’m looking for Kenny McCormick.”

This nurse seemed just as off as the other one, though the woman checked her computer, “Ma’am there isn’t anyone here by the name Kenny McCormick.”

The panic that was growing inside of Alice began to spread through every bone in her body. “He was here yesterday!” She cried out, stepping away, looking towards the others, “How can you say—“

“Ma’am, ma’am.” The head nurse stood up, “This is a hospital, lower your voice. You’re being delusional.”

Alice teared up, “I—I am not—“

“Are you Alice Horowitz?” Another nurse rounded the corner, looking alarmed. Alice thought that maybe she was going to get some answers, her face relaxing as she went over to her.

“Yes, yes that’s me. Why is everyone—“

“Someone had left this here for you.” The nurse then handed her an envelope, and Alice went still. Her hands began to shake when she touched it, turning it in her hands.

“What…” She mouthed.

The nurse had left her, and Alice only stood there, looking at the envelope, especially at the name “Alice” written in a script that she knew all too well.

She turned around, coffee and food forgotten, breaking out into a run to get out of the hospital.

* * *

It was an emergency call, everyone was up an alert at the news that Kenny was missing. Everyone was gathered in the Freedom Pals’ lair, even Super Guy and Wonder Storm, the latter of the two looking worse for wear. When Psychotique arrived, the envelope had been opened, and a look of pure worry was on her face.

Wonder Storm didn’t like the fear in her eyes, “Alice…” He twitched badly after that, and Super Guy put a hand on his shoulder.

Alice moved to the center table, spreading the letter she was given onto the surface. It was a note like the rest of them, all in clipped letters, addressed to her.

YO U WOU LDN ’T C OME T O ME THE FIR ST T IME S O THIS T I ME THER E A RE N O EXCU SE S. IF Y OU W ANT MYS TER ION BAC K TH EN COM E TO C HAOS. YO U KNO W WHE RE T O LOO K.

Wonder Storm made a strangled noise, looking over the note twice. “They took Myst - _gah_ \- erion—“

“The nurses didn’t even remember him being there.” Psychotique told them, “There were no records of him being there.”

“So it was a setup, then.” Super Guy said, just as angered as Psychotique was. “That wound he had wasn’t enough to warrant an overnight stay in the hospital.”

“We didn’t think anything of it.” Toolshed looked regretful, “Chaos took control of the hospital.”

“B-but how?” Wonder Storm squeaked out, “H-How could he have control of all of them? He’s been in - _gah-_ hiding for two years!”

“Something about this doesn’t sit right with me.” Human Kite thought aloud. Masquerade, at his side, nodded in agreement.

“This smells like a trap.” She told them, “He’s using Mysterion to get to you.”

“Well he can have me.” Psychotique said then.

Everyone voiced their cries, “ _No!_ ” Wonder Storm’s voice came out the loudest.

“You’re just giving him what he wants!” Call Girl shouted.

“I refuse to allow him to keep Kenny!” Psychotique’s own voice rose just as high. “I’m not letting anything happen!”

“Mysterion wouldn’t want you to trade you li-li-liiii—life for his!” Fastpass added in, which made everyone else nod in agreement. Masquerade’s face fell when she watched how her sister looked, she looked utterly broken.

“What if Chaos kills him though?” Came the ultimate question, from Toolshed, who looked horrified to breach the subject. “I mean…if she doesn’t come, what if he kills Kenny?”

Everyone but Alice seemed to rethink everything, until Wonder Storm scowled, “Trading one life for another is - _ack_ \- not cool, man!”

Psychotique went quiet, thinking. Chaos knew about Kenny’s ability… “Chaos isn’t going to kill him.”

Everyone’s attention went to her. She looked back at them, “Chaos isn’t going to kill him. If he was going to kill him he would have already done it…but he won’t, and there’s a reason for that.”

“W-w-what do you mean?” Fastpass questioned.

“Mysterion can’t die.”

It wasn’t Psychotique who said it, but Wonder Storm. Super Guy didn’t even look shocked or confused like everyone else. With all the eyes on him, Wonder Storm flinched and made a noise, backing up into his boyfriend. “He can’t die. Heisimmortal.” He winced after that, looking at Psychotique as if to apologize. When she didn’t say anything back Tweek only doubled down. “They need to know!”

“What do you mean by immortal?” Human Kite was the first one who said anything.

“Immortal. Adjective. Living forever; never dying or decaying.” Super Guy said in his most monotone voice, never breaking eye contact with Human Kite. “He can say it in Spanish and it will still mean the same thing. Mysterion. Can’t. Die.”

Everyone went quiet for a moment.

_“Super Guy is right, friends.”_ Doctor Timothy said aloud, _“This is Mysterion’s power, he can’t die like the rest of us can. He always comes back.”_

Toolshed looked shocked, “Wait if Kenny can’t—why didn’t he tell us?”

“Because you don’t remember.” Psychotique spoke up. “No one remembers when he dies.” She looked along the rest of them. “He’s told you multiple times, and died multiple times, and he always comes back and you tend to forget.”

“How can we forget something like that?” Human Kite looked skeptical. “We would have—“

“You never had.” She interrupted him, “So far I’m the only one who remembers when he dies.” She sounded broken, almost hallow as she said it. It only told them that she had seen it with her own eyes.

“Then how does Wonder Storm know?” Masquerade gestured to the blonde. “Super Guy doesn’t look so shocked, and Doctor Timothy—“

_“The only reason I know is that Mysterion told me, and I made sure to keep a note of it in my records. Every time something happens, I look at my private notes.”_ Doctor Timothy said then.

“I know because she told him.” Super Guy kept his hand on Wonder Storm’s shoulder.

Wonder Storm flinched when everyone looked at him, his voice becoming pitched. “I… _nnngh_ …she told me and I can’t forget that, man.”

Masquerade looked almost hurt, “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Or me?” Toolshed asked.

“Or me?” Human Kite.

“Or me?”

The echoes continued, even Tupperware looked bothered, though he didn’t voice it. Psychotique raised her hood to cover her head, looking away and feeling the guilt wrack up her spine.

“It doesn’t matter who told who.” Call Girl was the one to defend her, much to everyone’s surprise. “Circumstances were different but now we know, whether or not we remember is anyone’s tell. But we have to focus on what Psychotique said before, Chaos won’t kill Mysterion, which means Chaos knows his power.”

“I have to go.” Psychotique turned around, but Human Kite was faster, taking her arm.

“If Mysterion can’t die than that means Chaos will just keep him safe, right? We can think of a way around this. We can get him back without you having to sacrifice yourself. Think of Mysterion, think of Kenny. He wouldn't want you to do this.”

Psychotique turned to him, staring at Human Kite straight in the eyes, “I know Chaos better than all of you.” She whispered, “If Mysterion can’t die then he’s going to make sure he wishes he could.”

“Alice—“

She pulled away from him, “He wants _ME_.” She screamed out, tears leaking from her eyes, “He has always wanted me! This won’t be over if you all go in my stead. If we get Kenny back, what then? No one will know when he will strike next. He’s already tried to kill Tweek, what makes you sure that he won’t do it the next time?” She could hear Wonder Storm whimper, watching him bury his head into Super Guy’s shoulder. “He can go after any one of you! He might just go after my own sister!” She stepped back, “I’m not putting anyone else through any danger. I’m going _alone_!”

She ran after that, hurrying as fast as she could out of the base.

“Alice!” Human Kite cried out, running after her, but once he got to the door something shocked him badly, “CHRIST!” He cried out, recoiling. “She left one of her portable electro walls.”

“I can get past those just easy.” Fastpass went to the door, and Masquerade went over to Human Kite, pulling him away. “Tool-Tool-Toolshed a little he-hee-help.”

Toolshed was the only person who could disable anything that Alice made, the man letting out a sigh and following Fastpass to the door.

“By the time we get that down Alice will be long gone.” Tupperware told them. “What do we do?”

“We go after her!” Wonder Storm shouted, “We’re not leaving her behind!”

Masquerade watched on as Toolshed worked on the piece of machinery that Alice left behind, feeling Human Kite rub her arm soothingly. She didn’t understand it, how much Chaos was obsessed with Alice. She looked at him, “What is it about Alice that Chaos wants so much? Her weapons? Is this because of the drugs?”

Human Kite bit his lip, glancing over at her. “They were best friends in high school.” He said quietly, “Before she became famous, he’s always wanted to be with her.”

Masquerade looked away, towards the rest of the heroes as they talked. “He was in love with her.”

“We all saw it. All three of us. It was pretty obvious by the way he looked at her. He looked at her like she hung the moon. Though we just didn’t know how much he loved her. We also assumed he was harmless, we didn’t know he was Colorado’s most dangerous villain. He just seemed so…weak. Like, he wasn’t the type of person to put up a fight for anything, yanno? He never fought to defend himself and he always seemed so passive.”

“But he’s not. He’s able to manipulate people.”

“Well he was able to make us believe that he was harmless for the most part of fourteen years. Professor Chaos only began making headlines during our Junior year, the drug came the year after, and the popularity of it skyrocketed. We should have made a connection, because halfway through Senior year he decided to emancipate himself from his parents and moved out. That was around the time Alice’s dad died.”

Masquerade said nothing about her father, having heard Alice’s side of the story two years ago.

“He and Alice lived together until they graduated, and then Alice decided she wanted to move out of her father’s house, because she wanted to move on from the past. They moved out, he pretended he had a job outside of his going to college.” Kite paused, “We should have thought about this earlier, that Butters wasn’t taking up scholarships when he gone to college. There was no financial aid, but we never thought anything of it. His parents weren’t there to pay for everything…his apartment, his car.” Kite cursed, “We were so blind to it, and every time one of us mentioned anything he managed to change the subject.”

“Why did he go to college? For Alice?”

“Exactly.” Human Kite pursed his lips together for a moment, “Butters was majoring in Chemical Engineering while. She majored in Electrical Engineering up until she was expelled. When she was expelled, he dropped out.”

“This isn’t love.” Masquerade said then, looking at Human Kite, “This isn’t love at all, it’s an obsession. Professor Chaos is obsessed with Alice.”

He frowned, “And now she’s gone right to him.”

* * *

_“Gee, Al, I’m sure happy we met and became friends.”_

_“I’m happy too, Buttercup.”_

_“Tell me we’re gonna be like this forever.”_

_“It depends, how long is forever?”_

_“Well however long it is, I will follow you anywhere.”_

_“I’ll follow you too. Anywhere you go, I’ll be with you.”_

_“Promise?”_

_“Promise.”_

Psychotique stood at the road leading to the Chaos Lair, even after all this time, after the cops raided it and the factory, he was still using the location. How bold of him to think that he could still do what he pleased without getting caught. She had a right mind to call those cops, but something told her that it was best to leave the cops out of this altogether, like how she had to leave the others. She didn’t want anyone else to suffer, not Kyle, not Tweek, not Elizabeth, no one.

She proceeded to make her way down the road, battle staff in one hand and her glove in the other. She wasn’t about to leave her precious weapons behind. As she walked, her mind went back to Butters, Chaos. She didn’t understand this resurgence. After two years of nothing that he could suddenly pop up and wreak havoc upon everyone she cared about. Everyone tied to her.

Everyone tied to _her_.

He attacked Tweek Bros., he knew how much she adored Tweek and his shop. He attacked Kenny, who was her fiancee…

He only began attacking after they became engaged.

He had tried the same thing before, two years ago in the auditorium during her sister’s live concert. He claimed that Kenny had gotten between them. He claimed that Kenny took her away from him. Could this still be the same? Could Chaos be acting this way because she chose Kenny over him? If so then this was the pettiest act of jealousy she’s ever seen. Butters was never petty. Butters was never a lot of things, Butters wasn’t a cruel person that could be cold and dangerous. Butters was kind, he was considerate, he was caring.

Or was that only for her?

She couldn’t understand anything. Why Butters was so angry over her choosing Kenny over him. She didn’t comprehend that this could be anything more than what she thought it was. In her mind, this was why everything happened. He was getting revenge on her for breaking his heart, and he decided to use Kenny to lure her in.

But they were so close…

Psychotique could see two armed minions standing at the doors, the two of them having spotted her from further down. They didn’t make a move other than opening the door for her. She said nothing as she stepped inside.

The lair was quiet, a place that was usually full of minions was nearly empty. She looked around, her footfalls echoing off the tiles while she slowly moved through the rooms. She entered the living room, nary a minion in sight. It unsettled her that there wasn’t a minion other than the two outside the compound. She walked her way into the kitchen, not saying a word, only giving the room a once-over before making her way down the hall. Every room was empty, the barracks, the old laboratory where she would design and build her inventions. She come to the stairwell, looking up before starting to ascend. She looked at the first room, the office, the second room, the study. Nothing, though, everything looked lived in… which was strange. The police raided this entire compound, she was there. Everything was taken away. How could it be fully furnished?

Why did they come back here?

Psychotique ran her hand along the railing, feeling the cold metal tied to her ankle as she stepped forward. It was her last resort, that. Out of sight until it was needed. By the time she gotten to the bedrooms she paused, looking from the left door to the right. His room, or her old bedroom? Her hand trembled before going to the right side, opening the door.

The bedroom was dark, so she reached over to flip the light switch, her breath almost leaving her at the sight. Pictures. Pictures upon pictures… of her. Mixed in with articles… solely about her and nothing else. Every picture looked almost recent. Her in every angle, every time she smiled or laughed. If there were anyone else in the photo they were expertly cropped out, the focus solely on herself. It lined every inch of the walls, all four of them, from top to bottom. When she gotten to the bed, she found a photo book.

Opening it, she was met with more pictures, though different ones. Pictures of her and Butters, mostly selfies. She recognized these from her social media pages. Every photo that she had taken with Butters, printed out and sealed away under plastic. She ran her gloved hand along one of them, the two of them smiling for the camera at one of the theme parks in Denver, her last summer holiday with her father… She was smiling bright, while he was looking more at her, his lips curved upward in a gentle smile that she knew so well.

“I knew you would come.”

She took a steadying breath, trying to not flare up in anger to that familiar voice. She didn’t turn around, looking at another photo.

“Alice…”

“I’m here, now keep up your side of the deal.” She said finally, closing the book and fully turning to him. He was still in his Professor Chaos costume, his seagreen eyes soft as he stared at her.

“I want us to try again.” He said it as if he never heard her demand, stepping forward. “Alice, there’s so much between us—“

“You threw that away the moment you decided to try and kill people I love. When you decided to hit Kenny with that car.” Alice’s voice went dark, her eyes narrowing at him. No, this wasn’t her friend anymore… this was a monster. “Your chance ended when you decided to attack me directly. Kenny and I—“

“Kenny doesn’t know you.” Chaos stepped forward again, frowning when she took a step back. “I know you Alice, I know everything about you. I know what pancakes you like, I know what movie you hate. I know the silly little songs that you used to sing when you thought no one was listening. I know everything.”

“You don’t know anything, Butters.” She bit out. “Kenny has done everything and more for me, he had made me believe in myself. All you were doing was trying to pull me away from myself. Kenny was there when I needed him.”

“I _was_ there when you needed me, remember?” Butters’s voice cracked. “Every time Cartman called you a slur. Every time someone wanted to use your fame. When your dad died, I was there, holding you…you were so broken.”

Alice opened her mouth but shut it, thinking. She spoke after a moment of silence, looking away from him, “Why did you decide to become a villain?”

Butters stopped moving. “Because I was weak.” He said quietly. “You saw me at school, Alice, you personally know how I was. I was easy to push around, easy to manipulate. People thought I was a burden, and sometimes they wouldn’t think of me at all. You were the only person that saw me as a real human…but even then, I was still weak.” He took off his helmet, giving it a good stare. “Becoming Professor Chaos gave me something I couldn’t have. It gave me power, it gave me control. Suddenly I wasn’t weak, I had influence. People listened to me. People feared the name Chaos. I was being taken seriously. But as I continued to find what I wanted I kept watching you become beaten up by the world around you. You continued to smile that fake smile while you were used and abandoned. Either by the government, or your friends, or the school itself. The world was taking your talents and wiping their ass with them while you stood there and accepted it.” He put the helmet back on. “Tell me, Alice, are you sure Kenny isn’t using you as well?”

Anger flared in Alice’s eyes at the mention of Kenny. “ _Don’t talk about him that way._ ” She hissed out, stepping forward. “Kenny has done nothing but be honest with me. He’s been honest to me about everything. You’ve only lied to me, omitting details to make yourself seem like the true hero when in reality you’re nothing but a con-man. Kenny wasn’t the bad guy in all of this, and you were _not_ the good one. Power and control can only get you so far, but what you’re doing is taking the coward’s way out, using innocent people only so you can become this big-shot villain. You want to tell me that I was being used by everyone? Well you’re the one using. You became the very person you wanted to get away from. Now. Take. Me. To. Kenny.”

Her words ended with a harsh snarl, something Butters had never heard from her. The fire in her eyes was unique, it was rare. It was something new and uncharted that he wanted to see more of. Her words washed over him but they didn’t sink in, still deep in the delusion he set for himself. She was just being fooled. They were using her. They were all using her. It was his job to make her see the truth, to make her see that he was right. Kenny didn’t deserve her, the world didn’t deserve her. **_He did._**

“Yes, of course. Follow me.” He spoke as if she had never said anything to him at all, turning away and leading her out of the room. Alice kept quiet, the hand holding her staff tightening around the middle. She was going to get Kenny out, and then get herself out. That was that.

But how was she going to get Kenny out?

_“Promise me, that if in the most dire of cases, if I’m unable to free myself from whatever trap, that you’ll kill me.”_

A cold chill went down her spine at his words, shaking her head. _I can’t kill you…don’t make me kill you…_

Chaos led her to the factory, sliding the door open and Alice could finally see where the minions were. They were all there, waiting. At the sight of her some familiar faces waved, while others paid her no mind. She looked away from them, following Chaos up to the second floor, towards the lab room. At the door were two more minions, waiting for further instructions.

“Leave your weapons out here.” Chaos told her, snapping his fingers to the minions. Alice hesitated before handing over her staff and glove. “And the wristwatch.” He said then, not seeing her wince as she took that off as well, handing it to them. “Belt too.”

Alice glared at him slightly, but complied. Did he know about her electro walls yet? He must have if he was keeping a close watch on her… She handed the belt off before she was finally able to go into the room. She went first, Chaos following behind her.

It was bright inside, halogen lights illuminating every inch. In the back center of the room was Kenny, being hung by his wrists to the wall as he was slumped forward. At the sight of Alice his eyes widened, his mouth, however, was taped shut. He said something muffled, and Alice’s eyes only softened.

“You get fifteen minutes.” Chaos instructed her, staying at the door.

Alice broke into a small run, hurrying across the room to the wall, kneeling down to check the wound at his side. It looked infected, still blackened at the edges. “Kenny.” She sobbed.

Kenny let out another muffled sound, and Alice reached up to take the duct tape off of his mouth, letting the flap hang at the corner.

“You shouldn’t be here.” He whispered.

She shook her head, “I wasn’t going to stand by while this happened.”

“They stabbed me with some kind of poison knife, I can’t move anything.” He watched as Alice ran her hands along his arms, feeling nothing of her touch. He hated it. “Why did you come?”

“Because if I didn’t he would attack someone else, and I refuse to not do anything about it.” Her eyes bore into his, green for blue. He missed gazing into her eyes, sitting so close to her that their noses were touching. He tried to move, but nothing could work.

His eyes flickered back to Chaos. He knew he was planning something with Alice but he didn’t know what. But as long as both of them stayed here then no one would go free. He hated having to go down this route, but what he hated more was having to leave her with _him_.

“I want you to kill me.” He said after a moment of silence.

Alice’s stare wavered, part of her having known that he would ask that question. “Kenny, I—“

“The poison in my body isn’t meant to kill me, only render me helpless.” He continued, “As long as I’m like this I won’t be able to do anything. You have to make the final blow.”

Dread inched up Alice’s spine and she teared up, the tears falling down her cheeks as she pressed her forehead against his, “Don’t ask me to do this…”

“If you love me, _please_.” His voice was pleading, and Alice knew that he meant it. She could feel the dagger in her boot, having been kept hidden. The cold steel was still against her ankle. But… to use it on Kenny? To kill him? She couldn’t bring herself to do it. She moved to kiss him again, noticing that he was also crying.

“Five minutes.” Chaos said.

“Please, babe, Al, I’ll come back. I promise to come back. You won’t have to do this again, just this once. I’ll never ask you to do this again.” Kenny was begging by now, and Alice shut her eyes, gripping his hair with her hands. Her hands were beginning to shake and her breath came out light.

“ _Please_.” His voice was but a flutter.

Alice took a deep breath, opening her eyes and trying to steel herself. She moved to kiss him again, one last, deep and slow kiss that she put all of her soul into. He moved along with it, also desperate for the contact. He knew he would be missing it. When she finally broke away she reached into her boot.

Chaos was grinning, until a flash of light tore his attention away, “Minions!” He cried out.

It was too sudden, just as the two minions had made their way inside there was a blood-curdling cry. They rushed forward, yanking Alice away from Kenny, away from the knife that she plunged into his heart. She screamed, her hand slipping off of the hilt as they dragged her back bodily. Chaos felt anger rush through his veins, casting his eyes on Alice, who was starting to wrack with sobs over having to kill her own lover. His eyes lit up like cyan flames, because she was crying over _him_. Crying over someone who didn’t deserve her tears. He turned then, “Take her to her room, we’ll start preparations.”

They grappled her, fighting off her struggling as she screamed and kicked, trying to get away. They bodily carried her out of the room, and Alice’s screams echoed down the hallway and down into the factory.

Chaos led the way, ignoring the screams and smiling to himself.

He knew how to fix everything.


	5. Reanimation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I enjoyed giving Tweek and Craig more screentime, I love them.

“Has anyone told ya how pretty you are?”

Alice blinked, stopping the homework she was doing and turning her head to Butters. She looked at him confusedly, “How does this relate to Physics?”

Butters didn’t answer, his chin in his hands as he stared at her. It was nearing the end of the term, and the weather was nice enough for them to work outside. He watched her look confused for a moment, smiling. “It doesn’t, but don’t anyone tell ya? You’re really pretty Al.”

The girl didn’t know how to respond, tapping her pencil against the paper. “I guess? I don’t know, I haven’t really noticed.” She turned her head back to her book.

“You’re prettier than all the stars in the sky.” Butters said softly, smiling at her.

She snorted, “The sun is out.”

* * *

_You never took into account how pretty you were. You were never vain. You weren’t like them, who preened themselves with compact mirrors at every given chance. You weren’t prideful, you weren’t stuck up. You never gossiped, you never sat at the girls’ table even once. You never looked for the latest boy to kiss, the latest strong arm that you could take to Homecoming, no, you weren’t one of them._

_You were always within reach, but so far away. You looked at me with warmth. You listened to my problems. You confided your secrets. You loved me unconditionally, but not in the way I wanted. I wanted to be closer, I wanted to be set in your sights. I wanted to become that one person you couldn’t stop thinking about. Because you’ve always been the one person I’ve never stopped thinking about. You never left my mind. You were my every waking thought. Your smile was sunshine and your tears were the rain._

* * *

Alice took a sip of alcohol, a little bigger than the last, “Well, I guess I know who’s really real, then.” She said bitterly, tearing up again. “I…I just want to do good in the world.” She whispered.

He nodded quietly, laying a consoling hand on her thigh. “I’m sorry you had to go through this, I really am. They tried to talk me out of stayin’ with ya, too.”

Alice watched him, the tears falling from her face, “T..they…?” The revelation had her taking another drink, a full mouthful this time. The warmth was consoling, and she loved how sweet it was. It relaxed her even more and kept her from feeling worse, which was a plus. “That’s…” She failed to respond to what he said, unable to word how awful it was.

Butters squeezed her thigh gently, sighing, “I don’t know Alice, it was really rotten for them to do that. I don’t really like them that much for deciding to do it in a public place.” He spat the last part out bitterly, looking bothered.

She sighed, “I…really don’t like them for springing it up on me.” She said softly, “I mean, I’d rather you ghost me and cut off all connection, just end it all quick, yanno? I don’t want to just sit there and force myself to listen to all the reasons why you want to leave me!” She wiped the tears from her face after that.

“I wouldn’t do any of that, Al.” Butters reassured her, smiling slightly. “You’re a wonderful, beautiful girl, nothin’ would keep me away from you.”

* * *

_When everyone left you I stayed by your side. When you leaned into me for comfort I was always there to hold you close. The night we shared together was the best night of my life, I was your first, and you were my last. We became so happy together, just you and me. Everyone had turned their backs on you, and I only moved in closer. You deserve everything, the sun, the moon, the stars, and I will willingly give all of it to you to see you smile. No one else could say the same. No one else could hold a candle to what we share. No one else can make you happy, it was meant for me and me alone. I’m the one who deserves to make you smile. I’m the one who deserves to make you laugh. You’re the only one that deserves my undying love._

* * *

“Chaos we need to talk.” She slammed the door as soon as she stepped inside, her eyes roaming until she saw him entering the room, his eyes on her. They were worried, like he had been waiting for her to get home too. She didn’t care at the moment, “When were you going to tell me that you sent a minion to spy on me?” She ground out, “I caught 69 filming me and my friend and don’t you even dare try to lie to me because I’m not stupid.”

“I wouldn’t be spying on you if you would be a little open about your outside life. I am doing you a favor, Lady, I don’t trust anyone, all these civilians could be someone they’re not and I don’t want you to be discovered. Can you imagine if you’re discovered to be Alice Horowitz? All that trouble would be wasted!”

“Alice is dead, no one would be going to find her!”

“Not unless they’re a superhero!” Chaos countered, “All of the superheroes know that Alice Horowitz isn't dead and they’re probably trying to find any way to seek you out so you can be sent to prison. You’re a villain, Lady, no one can be trusted.”

“Allow me to make my own decisions about who I can or can’t be with because I’m having a great time with Kenny!” She threw her arm out towards the window, “I never felt so free in my life, not having to worry about being judged based on who I am. He makes me feel relaxed and welcomed.”

“That man thinks you’re someone else.” Chaos told her, “What would he do if he knew you were Alice Horowitz? He would probably use you in some way and try to manipulate your friendship somehow.”

“Kenny is a saint. He’s been a saint since I met him!” She cried out, “There’s nothing wrong with him!”

“Why are you defending someone you barely know?”

* * *

_He was the reason everything fell apart. If it weren’t for that one person slipping into your life you would have never looked at me any other way. Kenny McCormick. Mysterion. Our house of cards came crashing down the minute he decided to step into your life. What came crashing down was our love, no, your love. Your love was blinded by his manipulation. Your love was taken away and carefully replaced with something farce. He became closer to you so he could control you, so he could use you. He wanted to keep you away from me. He painted me as the villain when in reality it was him all along. Only lies came from his mouth._ Lies. _Lies._ **Lies.** **_LIES._**

_But…that doesn’t matter anymore. You’re back where you belong. You’re here with me. I will help you see the truth. I will help you reclaim what you lost, what he took away from you. I will wipe his influence from your mind and you will come back to me, because you and I belong together. You are my love, you are the reason I breathe. You are my world. You are my everything._

_Soon, it’ll all go back to how it should be._

* * *

Chaos’s eyes lingered on her face, how silent she was when she was sleeping. She looked so beautiful. Induced sleep was the only way to get her to calm down, even if he hated having to make that happen. He wouldn’t be able to do what he wanted if she was fighting him tooth and nail, and he refused to hurt her in any way. His eyes continued to linger on her lips, and he leaned forward, pressing his own against hers in a soft, chaste kiss. His hand moved to caress her cheek, while in his other hand was a syringe. His latest chemical concoction, the project he had been working on for a year and testing for another.

It was an injection that was meant to affect the brain, a chemical derived from a plant that produced Scopolamine and a mixture of his own chemicals. It was to remold someone’s reality, manipulate everything they knew, wipe away anything he deemed unnecessary and make him able to suggest just about anything. It had worked so far with the police, taking away all knowledge of the Chaos Lair and anything about it. Then with the nurses and staff at Hell’s Pass, he was able to have them admit Mysterion into the hospital and make sure they forgot once he was done with them. With all those tests he knew he had perfected it as far as it could go, so much so that there was no cure. Not this time. His first widespread drug taught him that he needed to take care of such things.

What his test subjects received was a spray version, watered down solution that seemed to have worked perfectly. Though for Alice, he was giving her the pure form. He wanted this permanent. He didn’t want to have to repeat his past.

He took extra care when giving her the injection, applying it at the side of her neck, doing his best to make it as painless as possible. When he didn’t hear a response from his Lady he sighed, smiling before applying headphones over her ears. It was the simple power of suggestion, it wasn’t done with the others because he wasn’t doing anything more than handing out orders, but to fully get his desired results she had to follow his voice. He reached over to play the disc and finally looked up, addressing the other minions in the room.

“Get everything ready.” He told them, “Your Lady is about to return.”

* * *

When he came to the smell that overwhelmed him was garbage. He made a noise, moving his limbs. His fingers stretched and spread out while his toes wiggled. He could move again. When he finally opened his eyes he was greeted to the midnight moon, bathing him in white light, the only thing that illuminated the junkyard he had awoken in.

Kenny breathed, searching for his bearings while he began to sit up. There was a small sound of squeaking, and he saw rats. Dozens of little furry rats surrounding him. Their eyes seemed to glow, something that didn’t bat an eyelash to. He smiled, and they let out a flurry of squeaking before darting back to the crevices they had came from.

It was a mystery why his resurrection was tied to rats, but apparently his death had a similar effect. Normally when he died, dozens and dozens of rats would come out from anywhere, as if by instinct, to swarm his body and devour it. When he resurrected it was always in the same place, by the same rodents. He always came back in the junkyard, surrounded by rats that stayed to make sure he was alive before scurrying off to where they came from.

The only downside to his resurrection was that he came back naked. Kenny let out a shiver from the cold, folding his legs and thinking back to his death, the last thing he saw was his fiancee in tears over having to end his life. She began to wail and that was the last thing he had seen. He idly moved his hand to his chest, feeling the area she stabbed. It was good as new, as if nothing had happened at all, but the memory of the pain and the anguish he had beforehand was still fresh in his mind.

When the cold chill of the snow and wind became too much he finally stood up, looking around the area he was in in search for something. He walked barefoot around the place, keeping himself quiet while he approached an old and dead refrigerator. When he opened the door he let out a relieved sigh, grabbing the paper bag that sat inside of it. After a while he had decided to hide some clothes, because before hand he had nothing else to work with. He pulled out the clothes he had, jeans, a shirt, hoodie and boots.

Now clothed, he looked for the nearest fence to climb over, finding the chain-link and barbed wire fence. Barbed wire wasn’t bad when you knew how to maneuver around it. After landing on the outside he set himself into a run, needing to get back home.

He needed to get Alice. He needed to get Alice. He needed to get Alice.

Storming up to their apartment he removed the emergency key from the overhead lamp, making his way inside. “Al?” He shouted just to be sure, but there was no answer. “Fuck.” He breathed, heading into their bedroom and to the closet. Behind both of their clothes were their secondary costumes, Kenny grabbing his Mysterion costume and checking the time as he changed into it.

1:05 AM

He wasn’t even gone the whole day, or was he? There were some times where he’d been gone a couple or three, but they weren’t as often. The city was full of rats, they would resurrect him quickly.

Just as he went to the drawer to pull out his emergency phone there was a fervent knocking at the door, a knocking that was so quick and wavered into a full on pound. He straightened up, ice running down his spine as he hurried to the front, using the peephole and hoping it was Alice…only to end up opening the door to Tweek and Craig, still in their own costumes. “I was about to send a text.”

“ _Nnngh_ it’sallwenttohell!” Tweek shoved his way into the apartment, Craig following and shutting the door in his wake.

Kenny still had his mask in his hand, looking from Tweek to Craig, “Wait how did you know I was—“

“We kept a watch on your apartment.” Tweek said it quickly, no coffee in his hand but his limbs were shaking. “Nothing is good anymore everything is falling apart!”

“Tweek.” Craig made his way over to him, “Take a deep breath.” He put his hand on the other’s arm, turning to Kenny. “The fact that you’re here means that you died, isn’t it? Who killed you?”

“Alice, but I practically begged her to do it.”

Craig nodded solemnly, “Fits with the theory.”

“Why are you two here?” Kenny questioned then, “What’s going on?”

“We knew - _nnngh_ \- something happened, because everyone was arguing over the fact that you could die and then suddenly everyone forgot!” Tweek’s voice went up a few octaves. “We all forgot man.”

Kenny blinked, “Wait, how—“

“Alice told me.” Tweek said quickly. He pulled out his phone, “She told me to record it just in case something happened, and I did, _nngh_ once I played the recording it all came back, and we realized that something musta happened.”

It was the strangest side-effect to his death, the fact that anyone who had seen it or was told it could happen would be rendered with no memory of it after the fact. Kenny supposed it was the universe’s way of making sure not just everyone knew about his ability, either out of a considerate safety measure or a cruel prank. It was often one or the other, but in this case it was both. The fact that Alice could remember without any third-party help was a miracle in his eyes, that a single person could carry his secret with him and shed those tears that no one often did. He wondered how Chaos began to remember, did he somehow break the curse by actually being the one to kill him on that very day? He didn’t know the real answer to that, and he was certain there wouldn’t be one any time soon.

Tweek was jumpy and nervous, looking up at Craig every now and then before looking back at Kenny, remembering why they were here. “Two hours after everything had happened there was - _ack_ \- a radio signal from the police scanner.”

“Someone had left a message at the town hall.” Craig said then, “You really need to see this.”

Everything was going by so fast, Kenny got his mask on and donned his hood, the two of them leading him out of the apartment.

Wonder Storm led the way, being faster than Super Guy and Mysterion, with Mysterion leading a close second. They went through the backroads, taking alleyways and dirt paths. There was something strange going on, how the closer they became to the downtown area the more graffiti he was starting to see. It was all blue, spelling out CHAOS, littering every surface the letters could find, polka-dotting everything and only becoming more and more clustered the closer they became to the town hall. It was even on the streets, like they wanted eyes to be captured and follow the trail. When they got down there the entire town hall was coated in CHAOS, and those who had been there earlier were long gone, only police tape and a security guard remained. The three superheroes perched themselves at the building across from the focal point, and Kenny found black writing taking over the blue CHAOS print of the building.

CHAOS HAS RISEN, YOUR CITY WILL BEND

LADY CHAOS HAS AWAKENED, SUPERHEROES WILL MEET THEIR END

“Lady Chaos.” Mysterion ground out, “What is he saying?”

“ _Nngh_ he’s gonna bring back Lady Chaos.” Tweek said quickly, “And if somehow he makes Alice evil then that’s it, we’re all gonna be in danger.”

“He can’t bring Lady Chaos back!” Mysterion growled out, “She won’t have any of it!”

“This implies that he has a way of making Alice evil, and I have a feeling two years of inactivity will give him something that makes her stay that way.”

“ _Nngh_ you mean mind control?”

Mysterion clenched his teeth, glaring at the message before turning, “Contact everyone, we need to form a plan before we do anything.”

“We don’t even know where he is!” Wonder Storm cried. “He could be hiding _anywhere_!”

Mysterion shook his head, “Chaos isn’t hiding, he’s still in the same place he’s been before.”

“The Chaos Lair.”

* * *

_Everything is perfect, just the two of us. All we need is each other. They don’t understand what we have, they only want to tear us apart. They want to use you, they are the real villains in this city, and you and I will take care of all of them. Together._

_I love you, my Lady._

She was breathing calmly, lying on the bed in the midst of a dream. All she could hear was a voice. His voice. His voice coiling around her like smoke, surrounding her like an ethereal veil of security.

“My Lady...”

His voice that made the stars shine brighter, illuminating her path towards a light.

“My Lady...”

The light was brighter the closer she walked to it, His voice still wrapping around her body, pulling her towards the light.

Alice’s eyes slowly opened as the voice became clear. Before her was Chaos, lying next to her with his hand outstretched, caressing her cheek, their bodies were close, within reach. Chaos only continued to watch her, his eyes lingering on hers as she slowly smiled. The presence of her smile made his heart pound, and he returned it.

“My Lady.” He whispered.

Alice closed the distance between them, their faces only inches away before she closed the remaining distance with a kiss. It was soft and short, her leaning back slightly before he closed the distance to give her another. His heart was pounding against his chest, excitement rising from his belly as she reacted in kind, the kiss slowly increasing in length and intensity. Chaos let out a happy sigh, putting all of his longing into his kiss, his lips lingering against hers, his tongue vying for entrance until she allowed it. A giggle bubbled up from his Lady and he relished in the sound, his hands combing through her hair as he guided her even closer to him. Soon their bodies were touching, Alice hooking her leg over his before he rolled on top of her to take control. When he finally parted the kiss there was a string of saliva connecting their lips. Chaos began to laugh breathlessly, and Alice followed with her own airy giggle, her hands reaching up to remove his helmet so they could rake across his dandelion hair.

The two breathed in sync, staring at each other for a moment longer before Alice pulled his head back down for another kiss, this time more heated than the last. Chaos groaned, moving to straddle her while one of his hands fell to her side, slipping around her waist.

“Please.” She begged, and he felt her knee up against his arousal, applying enough pressure to bring him fully erect. Chaos groaned and nodded, raising himself up so he could pull the costume over his head, discarding the shirt. Her hands went to explore his body and her touch was like electricity, sending the right shivers down his spine and into his groin. He tucked his hands under her, running them along the back of her costume until finding the zipper, running it down so the back opened. She removed the top half easily, exposing her pert breasts that he immediately gravitated to. He lapped her right nipple, gently sucking on it until it was hard, repeating the action with the left. She moaned against him, running her fingers through his hair as he sucked on her. He soon stopped, his mouth finding her neck so he could suck on the flesh.

“Butters...” she moaned as he left a dark mark on her pale flesh, leaning back to admire his work and grinning slightly at what it meant.

_You’re mine_.

He sat up, moving to help her out of the rest of her leotard, exposing all of her. He smirked, reaching down to run his two fingers up the center of her heat, feeling how wet she was. For him. She only let out a pleased sigh in response, arching her hips up. “Please!” She begged.

“Ah, not yet my Lady.” Chaos grinned wickedly, dipping down between her legs. He ran his tongue along her entrance, listening to her moan. He chuckled in response, lingering to taste her. He sighed, lapping her clit so he could make her moan louder. It was her most sensitive area and he loved teasing her, removing his tongue from the nub so he could kiss along her heat, using a two fingers to enter her. He made sure to go slow, curling his fingers inside of her while sucking on her clit lightly. She continued to moan, making light whimpers while she began to rock her hips forward. Within minutes he had her gripping the bedsheets under her, her body reacting to every touch and lick, every curl and suck. Chaos only hummed in satisfaction and finally decided to allow release. He began fucking her with his fingers, making sure to brush against the spot that made her scream. Alice reacted the way he wanted to, crying out in pleasure as she clenched around his fingers, arching herself up before her orgasm wracked through her. Chaos removed his fingers from her entrance, moving to lick her juices off of his digits while watching her pant and sigh, coming down from her orgasm high.

“Butters...” she sighed, watching him in a lust-filled daze. He only smirked at her and leaned down to capture her lips into a possessive kiss, one that he wanted her to remember. By the time he broke it she was breathless.

_“Why do you always insist on being called Butters?”_

_“Because Leopold was given to me by my dad.”_

_“Do you even like Butters?”_

_“...only when you call me Buttercup.”_

“Chaos.” He corrected her quietly, moving to remove his pants. He was ready, his dick throbbing and waiting. He descended onto her again, moving his hands along her thighs as he spread her for him. With a whisper of a sigh that escaped his lips, he slid into her. She still felt wonderful, he thought, rocking his hips until he was hilted fully into her. He sighed, taking one of her legs and raising it against him, wanting to hit her in a good angle. Alice only sighed in bliss, allowing him to manhandle her body. She was absorbed in everything he was doing, feeling every inch of movement as he moved futilely inside of her.

“Don’t be gentle.” She told him, grinning slowly as Chaos gave her a look, as if to question her. She rocked her hips upward, and he took that as an affirmative. His grip on her thigh became like steel and he grunted, slamming himself into her. Alice cried out in approval, nodding at him and gripping the sheets again. Chaos let out a groan, going as rough as possible and listening to her loud cries. The tougher he was the louder she became, and he knew two minions were stationed outside, forced to listen in. He gripped her hard enough to bruise her flesh, pounding with extra fervor. He could heat her moans getting shorter, panting out whimpers and moans that only told him that she was getting close. If he was honest with himself, so was he. He was eager to take back what belonged to him, to claim her in every single fashion. Alice was his, and Alice was going to stay his, Not even Kenny Fucking McCormick would be able to bring her back. This was where she belonged.

“CHAOS!” Alice’s cry had him alert, groaning loudly as he felt her clamp around his cock, he came when she did, pressing in as far as he could go before his body began to feel weak. He looked back at his Lady, watching her pant and breathe out her bliss, the woman closing her eyes and letting out a quiet hum of appreciation.

“I love you.” She said to him, pulling on a smile.

Chaos smiled down at her, pleased that everything turned out just the way he wanted it to.

“I love you too.”


	6. Lady Chaos Risen

She looked out of her element, her eyes going from left to right, as if to search for people who were staring. He could see her apprehension, smiling despite how nervous she was. “Nothing’s going to happen.”

“Something aways happens. Because I’m me.” She told him, her eyes finally settling on his face. “Can’t we do this somewhere private?”

Getting her out of her own apartment was difficult in itself, and the decision to come here was spontaneous. They stood in front of the ice skating rink, Kenny making sure she wouldn’t dart out and run back to his truck.

“We’ve been in private for a month, Al. No one’s going to bat an eyelash.”

“I want to put on the wig.” She tried.

“No, we can’t keep hiding under a wig and glasses.” He reached over to take her hands, “Alice Horowitz isn’t an identity to be afraid of, I rather liked her. She was always interesting to talk to.” He gave her a wide smile, and she only blushed, looking down at her shoes. “We have to say goodbye to Renzo, Al.”

She raised her head, looking back at the rink. It was nearly full, and there would be eyes everywhere. Eyes and cameras, and scrutiny.

But Kenny was with her, she thought to herself. He was there to protect her, like he did as Mysterion. No, he wouldn’t let anything happen to her, would he?

Alice had to come back sometime…

“Let’s do it before I go chickenshit.” She said then, stepping away and being the one to pull him to the entrance.

Kenny grinned, squeezing her hand. “Everything’s going to be perfectly fine.”

* * *

_You were so afraid to become yourself again. Scared shitless of the public attention. It was clear to me that you hated it, because the first time ended so badly for you. It had taken me weeks to actually convince you to go somewhere public with me, and I was patient every time you said no. When you said yes, however, it was one of the biggest steps forward you could take. I was so proud of you. The steps after that were little triumphs, and soon you felt relaxed again, you felt like yourself._

_Nothing made me happier._

* * *

“Karen!” Kenny was the first to hug her, Alice staying at the door while the siblings shared a moment. She couldn’t help but smile, because it was her that had made this possible. Karen was the first person she had wanted to test the drug on, in which she had gotten great feedback, and three months later there she was, in her own clothes and ready to leave the hospital.

“Geeze Kenny you’re going to break something!” Karen was laughing, watching as her brother winced and recoiled, forgetting his own strength. She only smirked wryly at him and punched him in the arm. “Are you still driving that ugly truck?”

“You love that ugly truck.” He felt defensive of his baby, “It’s going to be a tight fit with Al here but I think—“

Karen’s attention fell onto the woman at the door, blinking as realization came to her. “I know you! You’re the doctor that helped me!”

Alice smiled slightly, “I’m not really a doctor, more like a scientist.”

Kenny stepped back until he was next to Alice and took her hand, bringing her further in. “Karen this is Alice Horowitz, she’s my girlfriend.” Said girlfriend was blushing, still trying not to be the focus of the conversation. This day was about Karen.

The girl seemed to smile widely, “I remember that name, you’re that person who makes those weapon thingamajigs.”

Alice looked away, “Well not anymore, I’ve been doing something else…”

“She’s the one who cured you.” Kenny said proudly, moving to hug Alice from behind. Alice only looked embarrassed before he shook his head, knowing her embarrassment. “You did a good thing, Al.”

Karen watched the interaction, how Kenny turned Alice around to whisper to her comfortingly and how Alice only leaned in to kiss his cheek. The sight had never been seen before, because her brother didn’t like anyone enough to take them to see his family. She could practically feel how much he loved her.

“You two are cute together.” Karen said suddenly, her words making Alice sputter and bury her head into Kenny’s shoulder. The girl only grinned widely and picked up her plastic bag, “Now let’s get the fuck out of here, I’m starving for actual food.”

“McDonald’s it is.” Kenny joined her grin with his own, and Alice laughed.

* * *

_You did something I thought wouldn’t be possible. You were able to bring my sister back. You promised me that you would create a counter-drug and you came though. I was so happy to see the changes my sister was making. She was no longer paranoid, no longer delusional. Her eyes came back to life and began carrying that spark. She was herself again, and I had you to thank for it._

* * *

The door opening was her only sign that he had come back, and Alice turned away from the sink, her eyes landing on Kenny’s form before she choked out a sob and dropped her towel, hurrying over to him and nearly tripping over before she ran into him so hard that he was pressed back into the door. Kenny’s arms went still as she curled her arms around his waist, crying loudly with her head buried in his chest. Slowly he placed his hands on her, one of them petting her head.

She always cried when he came back.

“It’s okay babe. I’m here, I’m good.” He smiled when she looked up at him, her cheeks streaked with tears. “Look at me, fresh and new.”

“It shouldn’t have happened.” She choked out. “It should have never happened.”

“No one knew it was going to turn out that way, but I managed to get everyone safe.”

“You kept yourself in danger, I could have—“

“If you stayed there then you would have died, and there’s no bringing you back.” Kenny cupped her face with his hands, “The last person I want to lose is you.”

She bit her lip, staring at him with wet eyes, “It doesn’t matter if you can’t die, I would gladly put myself in the line of fire just to make sure you don’t.”

Kenny fell quiet at that, having never heard anyone tell him that before.

* * *

_You remember my biggest secret, but you still value my life above your own. You know I can’t die, but you will willingly sacrifice yourself to save me. You cry every time, as if one night I wouldn’t come walking through that door. You actually care. You don’t take me for granted, at all. Same with our promise, you having to kill me put you through so much anguish. I could see it in your eyes, I heard your scream before my life faded away. You cherish my life, just as much as I cherish yours._

_I can’t really imagine spending my life without you anymore. You began as someone I was assigned to protect, but you ended up being so much more. I will do whatever I can to save you from Chaos._

_I love you._

* * *

The group of super friends stepped up to the compound, staring directly at the Chaos Lair. They had taken at least an entire day to come up with a plan. They were to go in, take care of Chaos, find Alice and leave. Masquerade was their best way of getting past the minions, equipped with her electric violin and waiting for her cue. They brought in Mosquito, because they needed more than one person who could fly. The superhero stared at the scattered minions across the field. “Why the increase in numbers? Didn’t we throw most of them into prison?”

“The fact that we’re seeing minions out in the open while Chaos is living in an area police know everything about means he’s probably done something.” Mysterion growled.

“Actually I checked with the police.” Call Girl spoke up. “They don’t remember the Chaos Lair at all, or where it is.”

“It was the same for the nurses. They didn’t even remember even admitting Mysterion into the hospital.” Tupperware noted.

“Mind control.” Wonder Storm said then.

“Will you stop saying mind control?” Human Kite rose his voice, “There’s no possibility that it can happen. Stop being paranoid.”

“ _Nngh_ there’s times where paranoia is something you actually need, it’s something that can happen.”

“Let’s not start another fight.” Toolshed stepped in between Human Kite and Wonder Storm. “This is about rescuing Alice from Chaos, not debating on conspiracy theories.”

“Everyone has the plan, right?” Call Girl asked, looking over everyone. “Team Alpha goes into the compound and Team Beta stand by as backup if things get tricky.”

“I don’t know why I’m on Team Beta.” Super Guy looked displeased, “I don’t want to be away from Wonder Storm.”

“Nothing’s going to happen!” Wonder Storm’s voice went up an octave, “I can protect myself.”

Super Guy closed his mouth before saying something else, but he wasn’t so sure about the separation. Not when it hadn’t been that long since he had broken down. The fact that he had stopped twitching constantly wasn’t enough to convince him that he was better.

Masquerade took a step forward, “Let’s get this over with.” She told them. Human Kite, Mysterion, Wonder Storm, and Call Girl followed her. Super Guy and Toolshed didn’t look so sure about staying behind, neither did Tupperware, Mosquito or Fastpass.

The troupe made their way into the visible field, and right away the minions caught sight of them.

There was a lookout post, where number 56 was stationed, sitting with his legs propped up against the railing. When he began to hear a commotion he set his feet down, seeing the superheroes enter. He picked up a radio then, sighing. “We have company.”

Masquerade gripped her bow, watching as a dozen minions soon filed out from the Lair and towards them. She stayed back when the rest advanced, checking her strings. “Give me the signal.”

“Right.”

It wasn’t long until Chaos had left the Lair, flexing his gloves in his hand and casting his eyes on the five of them. He looked absolutely thrilled at their presence. “I wasn’t expecting visitors.” He grinned, making his way to them, flanked by the wall of minions. His eyes landed on Mysterion, who was glaring daggers at him. “Welcome back Mysterion, and you brought friends! How nice.” His voice dripped in false saccharine, smiling at all of them.

“You know what we’re here for.” Mysterion ground out, “We want Alice.”

Chaos gave that a thought, taking out a walkie-talkie, “My Lady, there’re guests here calling for you.” He said into it before turning it off. “She’ll be out soon, we have been…busy.” His smile turned into a wicked grin, the words affecting Mysterion. When he tried to attack, Call Girl held him back.

“He’s trying to bait you.” She told him, getting in front of him.

“It’s working.” Mysterion looked enraged, whipping his head back. “Masquerade!”

The woman said nothing, setting her violin under her chin and playing a note. They expected the same reaction as before, but the longer she played the more they noticed that the minions, nor Chaos, were affected. She cut her song short, “What—“

Chaos began to laugh, “You thought I wouldn’t have thought of that have you?” He tapped right under his ear, “I was able to design sensory blockers for every one of my minions. Nice try, but you’re powerless here.”

Masquerade stepped back.

Human Kite grit his teeth, “Masquerade, go back, swap with Super Guy.”

Before she could even turn the minions who were in front of them had moved behind them, readying their weapons. Like always, they had blunt objects, nothing fancy, just anything they could find.

Chaos only stood there, “Let’s have some fun, then.” He snapped his fingers and the minions advanced.

The fight began, Mysterion lashing out at one while they had attacked with a led pipe, managing to punch him in the gut before two more attempted to blindside him. Wonder Tweek let out a cry, using his abilities to stun two more while Call Girl took them out. Human Kite was fighting off his own two, catching sight of Masquerade, the woman had nothing, no power, trying to dodge an attack from another minion. Human Kite launched himself into the sky and aimed his eyes onto the four that were ganging up on her, using his lasers on them. Two minions were hit by the lasers, crying out while the other two doubled back. “Run!” Kite shouted to his girlfriend, and Masquerade began to sprint back to the others. Human Kite scanned the area, seeing a few more minions making their way from the warehouse next to the lair. He fired his lasers at them right before something blue and glowing hurled itself in his direction. Kite cried out, barely dodging it, his arm becoming burned at just the touch of that ball of energy. His eyes fell onto the direction of where it came from, “Alice!”

Mysterion bodily kicked the last minion who attacked him away, throwing him down. At the sound of Alice’s name he searched, catching what looked like to be Psychotique standing on the balcony of their lair.

“It’s her!” Call Girl shouted, and even Chaos turned to look.

The woman lowered her pulse glove from Human Kite, catching the sights of the rest of them. She didn’t look pleased at their presence, grasping her staff and stepping up onto the railing of the balcony before jumping off, managing to fall onto one knee, catching herself perfectly.

“Alice.” Mysterion made a step forward, breaking out into a run towards the woman.

“Wait!” Wonder Storm didn’t like this, not at all. He began to run out but someone caught a hold of his arm. He turned back to see Super Guy behind him, his grip like steel. Wonder Storm swallowed a lump in his throat, turning to watch Mysterion.

Chaos only smiled cooly, watching as the woman walked out to meet him halfway. By the time they were close enough Mysterion moved to hug her…

Only for her to backhand him with as much strength as she can muster.

Call Girl and Wonder Storm made a noise, and Super Guy said nothing.

“I was TRYING to spend a lovely romantic weekend with my boyfriend.” She stepped forward, using her staff to slam it into Mysterion. For some reason he just took the hit, never once trying to fight back. “Then YOU come along and interrupt what I was DOING!” When she swung to do it again he finally dodged it, jumping away from her.

“Alice—“ He tried, feeling the bruise to his ribs.

“It’s Lady Chaos.” She ground out, glaring at him as if he was nothing.

Chaos seemed to grin even wider, and Wonder Storm twitched violently.

“What did you do to her?” Call Girl cried out, approaching Chaos. “Alice would NEVER attack Mysterion!”

“Alice wouldn’t do a lot of things when she was under your influence.” Chaos said darkly, “All I did was take that influence away.”

“Mind control.” Wonder Storm mouthed, before crying out. Suddenly, Lady Chaos was starting to fight Mysterion, lunging at him and using her staff, having erected it to its full length and activating the anchor. With every chance of attack he managed to dodge it, the man trying desperately to not get hit by her.

“Al, what are you doing? It’s me!” He tried, refusing to attack her even once.

“I know it’s you, why do you think I’m ATTACKING?” She flexed her glove and it formed a ball of energy, sending it at him. Mysterion barely got out of its way, feeling it grazing his arm. It had burnt a hole into his costume and left a mark he would feel for a couple of days.

Chaos began laughing again, watching the fight with honest elation passing his features. Call Girl looked enraged, deciding to attack him.

“Call Girl!” Wonder Storm cried.

Mysterion managed to catch a sight of what was happening, how Call Girl was trying to fight Chaos. The minions that they had taken care of before were retreating, leaving them alone. Chaos wasn’t bothered, managing to hold his own in a fight. The only ones who weren’t attacking were Super Guy, who was holding back Wonder Storm, the latter of the two still twitching violently. The sight of his best friend trying to impair her own fiancee wasn’t something he could handle. “We have to nnngh help him!” He cried.

“I’m not letting you near her!” Super Guy knew how dangerous she was.

The fight was uneven, how Chaos kept laughing while Call Girl kept trying to lay a hand on him, which was a far cry from how he used to be. He wasn’t so good at evading once upon a time, but now he had gotten better, weaving between her physical attacks like they were nothing. She was soon unable to keep up, realizing what he was doing. He had kept evading until her stamina caught up with her, and at the first second of pause Chaos was on her in an instant. Call Girl managed to jump away at the last second, and now it was the other way. He was attacking and she was trying to keep from being hit.

Mysterion was still trying to evade Lady Chaos, the woman using a combination of both her weapons. She managed to land hits every now and then, battering him enough to leave a mark. “Remember us, babe!” He tried again.

“Stop calling me babe,” She hissed out.

“You love it when I call you babe!” He shouted, “Don’t you remember? Why can’t you remember? What did he do to you?”

Lady Chaos swung her staff, “He didn’t do anything to me!” She cried out, “It was you! You used me! You were trying to control me! There was nothing wrong with me and Chaos everything was fine until you came along!”

Mysterion didn’t understand what was happening, continuing to put distance between them until he heard a piercing scream.

“Call Girl!” Wonder Storm shrieked.

Mysterion turned around in time to see Chaos standing over Call Girl, his foot over her face while he had a futuristic-like gun aimed down at her. When Super Guy tried to get close Chaos aimed it at him, “Don’t even try it!” He sneered.

Mysterion took a step forward, opening his mouth to call after them but before he could utter a syllable something impaled itself into his back. His eyes widened, feeling something rough tear into him, though flesh and bones, and instantly his legs went weak and he collapsed when it finally withdrew.

“MYSTERION!”

Mysterion couldn’t feel anything anymore, not his legs, not his torso, he collapsed on his back, hissing out from the pain and watching as Lady Chaos stepped into view, holding the staff with blood dripping from the anchor. She stared down at him, her eyes without the warmth they usually held. No, they were colder, almost void of emotions. Mysterion tried to take a breath, “Al—“

Lady Chaos aimed her glove at his head and fired off a shot of energy, not looking any bothered when it made contact with his head and blew it clean off.

“Mysterion!” Call Girl cried, Chaos having removed his foot from her face at the sight of his Lady killing his greatest nemesis, her former fiancee. His attention was caught long enough that he didn’t see Super Guy slamming his fist into his face, the force and impact of his strength sending him flying.

“Chaos!” Lady Chaos dropped her staff, hurrying out to him as he face planted into the dirt.

“We’re leaving!” Human Kite was suddenly there, having flown back down next to Super Guy and Wonder Storm. Said blonde was still on the ground, his eyes wide and staring at the corpse that was once Mysterion. He winced again, watching rats come in out from nowhere to swarm around the body.

“Just where the fuck were you?” Super Guy shouted, glaring at Kite, “We needed some help down here and you—“

“Not now, we need to leave now.” Human Kite managed to help Call Girl to her feet, “NOW!” He shouted again.

Wonder Storm let out a panicked shriek and he darted out to grab Super Guy’s arm, “Go, Go, Go!” He shoved him aside just before a ball of energy could slam into him. Human Kite grabbed a hold of Call Girl and flew them out of there, back towards the dirt road and the others, Super Guy and Wonder Storm hurrying after them.

Lady Chaos stood there, scowling at the superheroes and looking towards the remains of Mysterion, seeing how the rats had devoured every bit of him.

“He’ll be back.” Chaos told her, stepping up to her side and looking towards where the superheroes had fled to. “Remind me to make a security fence around the compound.”

“I can help you with that.” She said, her voice now filled with the warmth that it lacked before. “I made something called electro fences, mine are portable, but I could make bigger ones.”

Chaos smiled, reaching out to lay his hand behind Alice’s head and guiding her to him, his lips catching hers. “Let’s go inside.” He whispered.

She pulled away, “But what about—“

“The minions will tell us if they come back, let’s go.” He insisted, taking her hand and leading her back to the Chaos Lair. She followed without protest, wanting to get back to what she was doing before.

* * *

The team had hurried back into the Freedom Pals’ base, but Super Guy still wasn’t finished shouting at Human Kite.

“We could have kept him alive but you were off doing your little fly around!” He shouted. Beside him Wonder Storm was panicked.

“No it was supposed to happen.” He squeaked out.

“This shouldn’t have happened at all.” Call Girl tried reasonably. “The plan went to shit just as soon as Masquerade couldn’t incapacitate them.”

Masquerade looked troubled, moving over to a table and taking off her mask, “Without this I’m powerless.”

“No what blew the plan to shit was Human Kite not coming to our need when we needed him!” Super Guy shouted, “Why were you gone?” His ire fell onto the superhero, but Human Kite only looked like he was trying to keep his temper.

“I was doing something important.” He said slowly, “While you all were fighting I found something that I wanted to check.”

“Guys can we please—“ Wonder Storm began, catching everyone’s attention. He didn’t like that everyone was staring at him, twitching slightly, “We _nnngh_ we’re dealing with mind control.”

“Oh here we go again.” Toolshed threw his hands in the air, “Not this, there’s no such thing as mind control! It doesn’t exist!”

“There’s been evidence!” Wonder Storm cried in pitch.

“From where, conspiracy theorist “the FBI is going to get me” blogs?” Toolshed countered.

“You didn’t see what we saw, Toolshed.” Call Girl stepped closer to him, “Alice fought Mysterion, she killed him. She would never, ever kill him.”

Toolshed felt like the wind was taken out of him, “But…there has to be something else behind it.” He said weakly, “Alice—“

“Killed Kenny in cold blood.” Super Guy said, turning his attention to Human Kite. “So what was this important thing that you wanted to check on?”

Human Kite hesitated for a moment before pulling out a vial from his pocket. A vial full of lemonade looking liquid. "The window to the warehouse was left open on the second floor and I decided to take a look. It was the testing room I think, a lot of vials and chemicals. But this was what I came out with.

Super Guy took the vial, being careful as to not break it. He looked over the liquid. “This means nothing.”

“It means something if we can analyze this.” He insisted, taking the vial back. “I have enough patience to work on this all night if I have to, but I have a feeling it has to do with Alice and Chaos.”

“It’s mind control. It has to be.” Wonder Storm said again, “She didn’t even sound the same, man, she sounded like some other person entirely.”

“We won’t know until we get it checked out.” Masquerade said, putting down her violin. “Until then I’m going to have to tune the frequencies to my violin or think of something else I can use.”

“I’m going to work on this.” Kyle took off his hood, tossing it to the nearest table.

Wonder Storm nodded absently, taking out his phone, his fingers lingering on an app before going into his voice notes, hitting the one marked _Important_.

_“You’re recording?”_

_“Y-yes.”_

_“Okay, everything I saw from here on out is the 100% truth, and please promise me if you forget then keep checking this message.”_

_“Alice what’s wrong?”_

_“Kenny can’t die. … I said it right, I know it sounds like complete shit but it’s true, I’ve seen it happen. I’ve seen him die, and then he came back the next day. I seem to be the only one that remembers, because he’s tried telling the others many times before, they just seem to forget everything.”_

_“Nngh why would anyone forget that?”_

_“I don’t know… the universe’s way of being an asshole? If Kenny dies, you need to keep this message with you.”_

_“I’ll try playing this every day just in case.”_

_“I hope you can remember…but sometimes it’s more of a curse than a gift…”_

* * *

There was no moon up in the sky when Kenny took his first breath, the rats were squeaking, moving out of the way when he decided to roll over on his side instead of sitting up like he normally did. The snow on the ground was quick to make him chilled, seeping into his skin and making him shiver.

He thought back to his last memory, fighting Alice. She looked so…different. She kept trying to hurt him, taking no hesitation and attacking him at every moment. She went so far as to… His heart ached at the flash of memory, feeling that anchor tear him from behind and the energy ball burning his skin apart. A cold chill went up his spine and he was sure it wasn’t from the winter cold he was surrounded in.

Alice would never, ever kill him. Not willingly. Not without a tear. Not without begging for an alternative. She wouldn’t just… without…

Kenny curled up as he felt something wet roll down his cheeks. He reached up to feel them, knowing instantly that they were tears. Just like that the dam had burst and he began to cry even harder, covering his face with his hands, not even caring if he summoned the junkyard dogs.

He could feel his heart completely shatter.


	7. Final Plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know how hard it is to find any information about mind controlling drugs? The one listed is a real one, coming from a real plant, but that's all I could find. The rest of the sites were of conspiracy theories about CIA and mind control. Pft I research everything that I can, and if the FBI looked at my search history they'd be sorely confused.

Kenny was slow on making his way back to the Freedom Pals’ base, not like he had any energy to get there faster. His heart felt ruined by what had happened to him, how much Alice had changed. It hurt, it hurt a lot. The pain of the love of his life killing him was worse than the death itself, that it had been Alice who had done it without a lick of remorse or care that she was dealing the final blow, or the crippling blow before that. Anyone would be shattered, it was only natural, but then anyone would also leave and he wasn’t anyone. The Alice who killed him wasn’t the Alice he fell in love with. She wasn’t the Alice that he had been assigned to. She wasn’t the Alice that was trying to do her best for humanity, or the Alice who wanted to be normal. This Alice was a warped and cracked version of the real thing, a monster that had been created only by Professor Chaos himself. She may have looked like his fiancee, but she wasn’t her.

_“It was you! You used me! You were trying to control me! There was nothing wrong with me and Chaos everything was fine until you came along!”_

This Alice believed in the lie that Chaos had filled her mind with.

Those words echoed in his head, hearing them loud and clear as if she was right there next to him, trying to kill him all over again. This Alice believed that Kenny was the one who had tried to use her. This Alice thought that Chaos wasn’t the villain, but _him_.

Chaos had completely altered her view on everything. Him, Kenny, good, evil. It’s like…

_“Mind control.”_

Tweek’s voice was now prominent in his mind, and Kenny’s walk to the Freedom Pals’ base was now faster than it was just a moment ago, so much so that he began to run.

* * *

Everyone was already there, though out of costume. For them it had been at least a day since Alice killed Kenny, a day since Tweek had them listen to the recording again. Like always, most of them were skeptical, waiting for the moment when Kenny would burst through that door or send a message to everyone.

Kyle was in the lab, having remained there to analyze the liquid that was given. So far he had gotten somewhere, the results were written on a whiteboard, but there was more to decipher. Masquerade was going over her own tests, using Clyde as a practice for her electronic violin, testing unused wavelengths. Super Craig had pocketed one of the minion’s sensory blockers back at the battle and it was up to her to break through the device. Clyde didn’t seem to mind at all, no, he enjoyed being used by Elizabeth, much to Kyle’s annoyance.

“He’s the only one willing.” She had told him.

Craig and Tweek were making a plan of action with Doctor Timothy, Jimmy, and Token, the two of them going through every scenario and what may happen. According to Kyle’s eyes in the skies, there were about a fleet of minions, nearly one hundred, he only knew because he caught a minion that was marked 99. It was sickening as to how many there were. Because of the massive number, it was detrimental that Elizabeth’s electric violin had to work.

“That many thugs out in South Park who want to make a name for themselves?”

“It’s hard to get a job, and Chaos provides one easy. All you need to do is leave your morality at the door.”

No one expected Kenny to come bursting in through the door, Tweek nearly jumping out of his skin with a shriek while Stan and Wendy looked practically dumbfounded.

Alice was right, Kenny is immortal.

“Dude.” Stan had to look at him, getting up from his seat and moving to get a closer look. The last he heard his head was blown off. Kenny only stayed still for a moment before heading to who he wanted to see, hurrying over to Tweek, who was standing still staring at him, the man laying his hands on Tweek’s shoulders.

“You’re right, it’s mind control.”

“ _Nngh_ when did you figure it out?” He asked in an uneven pitch.

“While she was fighting me.” He said, aware that everyone was now listening to them. “When I was trying to get her to remember she told me that I was the one using her and not Chaos. She insisted that I was the bad guy.”

“That explains a lot, actually.” Kyle said then. When Kenny turned to him he decided to elaborate, “Right before you died I decided to go on a search, I found the Chaos lab or whatever the fuck it’s called, and with it several vials of this yellow liquid.” He turned to go back to the lab, Kenny following him as well as Tweek.

“I spent 24 hours analyzing everything, sorting through the mixture and separating it, I had enough to test it at least four times. So far the most significant part of the mixture I have so far is a drug called scopolamine.”

“What’s scopolamine?” Kenny asked.

Kyle smiled thinly, “It’s commonly known as a mind control drug.”

“I KNEW IT!” Tweek exclaimed loudly, tugging at his hair. “ _Nnngh_ will you believe me NOW?”

Kyle let out a sigh, glaring slightly at Tweek. “You’re right this time…” He took a moment before going to a machine, pulling out another tube. “I found other chemicals, most were to boost the affects of the drug and lengthen the potency without it being lethal.”

“Chaos made this drug.” Craig said in monotone, appearing right behind Tweek. “It could explain why the cops don’t remember where the Chaos Lair is.”

“Or why the nurses didn’t remember Kenny.” Tweek offered, “Chaos was testing it out on them.”

“Whatever they are under, he also gave it to Alice.” Kyle surmised, “It’s the only reason why she’d actually kill you, or stay with him in general.”

Kenny didn’t like the fact that Chaos was so desperate that he had resorted to drugging up Alice to get his way, just so he could get her back. He didn’t understand the desperation. “Why would he do this?”

“Because he’s obsessed with her.”

Kenny turned around, seeing Elizabeth step in behind Craig. “Do you know of Chaos and Alice’s relationship before this?”

Kenny thought about it, “Wasn’t he like, her college friend before he was her boyfriend?”

“They were more than that.” Kyle explained, “Chaos… _Butters_ and Alice met during the first day of high school, along with her meeting the rest of us. We didn’t really think of him as anything, I guess it may be our fault that he was pushed to the side of evil, but he grew attached to Alice in such a rapid succession that we could barely keep up. They did everything together, but Alice only saw him as a friend up until—“

“College.” Kenny finished for him. “So, what you’re telling me is that he’s was trying for her attention for at least five or six years and she never once gave him what he wanted. She wasn’t interested in him in the first place.”

“The only reason they became closer in college was when Stan, Wendy and I…” Kyle didn’t finish the sentence, because _everyone_ knew what had happened. They were there during the backlash. “It’s my fault that Alice got with him isn’t it?” He asked then, feeling guilt reaching up from the inside.

“No one could predict that Butters or Alice would have became a couple.”

“Yes we could!” Tweek spoke up, glaring at Kyle, “You left her an emotional wreck! Of course she would get closer to him! If I wasn’t who I was then she would have gotten close to me.”

“She’s into blondes.” Craig said blandly, his eyes lingering on Kenny’s sunflower hair.

Kenny ran his fingers through his hair, not on purpose, only because he was stressed. He made his way past the three of them, and Elizabeth followed.

“It’s only going to get worse if we don’t separate them.” She told him, “His biggest problem is Alice, and as long as she’s in his reach then we can’t pull them apart.”

“That’s the plan.” Craig said as he made his way back to the main room, knowing Kenny and Elizabeth were behind him. “We can’t touch Alice if Chaos is around, because if he somehow knows what we’re trying to do he’ll sic his minions on us. Alice knows what she’s doing with her weapons but we’re going to need to catch her when she has none.”

“ _Nngh_ we need to separate Alice from her weapons, even the taser watch and the electro walls. We also have to catch her without Chaos, but that involves getting into the Chaos Lair undetected. When she’s down we take care of Chaos.”

“It sounds like a plan but…how are we going to get in undetected?” Kenny looked skeptical, “His minions are everywhere.”

“We have a member of the Freedom Pals that can get us in.” Token explained.

“He’s only used as a last resort, because he specifically asked us not to contact him unless it’s something that needs his help.” Craig rolled his eyes, “He’s “not into being a superhero”.” Air quotes.

“If he’s not into being a superhero, then why is he even in the group?” Kenny couldn’t understand that.

“Because we saved his ass one day and he owes us favors. This was back before we traded The Coon for you.” Stan had approached them, “He works with shadows, because he can travel through them specifically.”

Kenny nodded slowly, “What does he go by?”

“Uh…” Stan tried to remember, “Pink? Link?”

“Blink.” Wendy supplied, “His name is Harrison, he’s mostly a Twitch livestreamer with about eight million followers on his channel NewKid22 and schedules around every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday.”

No one asked how Wendy knew all of the details, she was Call Girl, she knew about every social media outlet, who everyone was and what they are doing. It was foolish to question her about her knowledge.

“We’re going to have to take down Chaos as well.” Elizabeth told them, her hand lingering on the drawn layout of the compound, “If we get Alice back then he’s just going to try again, and this time someone else might die instead of Kenneth.”

Kenny’s eyes lingered on Elizabeth, wondering if she remembered just like her sister. When Elizabeth raised her head to meet his eyes something flickered in hers, like a knowing recollection. It was strange, because she would never talk about it, perhaps it was for a reason. She wasn’t like Alice in the slightest.

“Then my plan is going to be the best one.” Tweek spread all the chess pieces that were on the side of the table onto the drawn layout. “Team A will be snuck into the Chaos Lair while Team B will create a distraction. When Chaos goes to check on Team B they will keep him distracted enough for Team A to make the swoop. This has to be done precisely, there are no second chances!” He moved three of the white pawns into the warehouse and slid three black pawns into the Lair. “Once Alice is secured with Team C and Team A will convene with Team B, whereas Lady M will be hiding in the shadows waiting to cripple Chaos and his minions.”

There was suddenly a jarring, sharp sound of a violin note that was followed by with an ear-piercing scream and everyone’s attention went to Clyde, who had dropped to the floor with Elizabeth’s violin, letting the instrument go to hold his ear, mainly the ear that contained the piece. They watched as he teared up from the pain, finally looking up and making a shaky thumbs-up with his other hand.

“I think I broke it.”

Elizabeth darted out to retrieve her violin and her bow, checking the frequency she had it set at, noticing that someone (her suspicions rose towards Clyde) had jacked it up to the highest setting. She let out a snort of amusement, grinning slowly.

“We can cripple them in one shot.”

“What?” Clyde took the piece out of his ear, “I can’t hear you.”

She smiled, reaching out to pat his head.

“Touch my violin again and I’ll stab you with the bow.”

* * *

_“We have to do it at night, less visibility. Shadows.”_

The van parked in a blanket of woods outside the compound. Inside were the three teams and the one who controlled the shadows themselves, Blink. The man looked unhappy to be there, but he had a power that was needed at the moment, and he was contractually obligated to fulfill it - thanks to the Coon.

Blink said nothing, waiting outside of the van in the shadows, while the teams inside whispered.

Wonder Storm laid out the map on the floor, “Team A, are we ready?”

Team A was Mysterion, Super Guy, and Toolshed.

“Ready.” Mysterion told him, the second one out of the van. Super Guy and Toolshed followed after them.

“Lady M, you’re to move first.” Wonder Storm looked at Masquerade, who was already moving out. “Tell Blink to take you into the warehouse, keep out of sight.”

Masquerade nodded, stepping out and going over to Blink to whisper the plan to him. The man nodded and took her hand. With a blink, she was dragged into the shadows, vanishing from sight.

Wonder Storm looked at Human Kite and Fastpass. “We’re next. I know how to make a distraction.” As he was talking, a storm was building up overhead, and thunder came from a distance. Human Kite nodded and Fastpass grinned, both filing out. Wonder Storm stayed behind, looking over Call Girl, Doctor Timothy, Mosquito, and Tupperware. “Stay here, when they come back with Alice, do what you can to keep her restrained. She knows enough gymnastics to throw a few moves.”

“What?” Mosquito leaned in, “What’d you say?”

Call Girl pulled Mosquito closer to talk into his good ear, “Keep her restrained.”

“Sure thing!” He said a little too loudly, and Wonder Storm felt a twitch, trying to ignore it. He got out, joining the others and looking to the sky. The thunder was getting closer. “No one suspects a natural occurrence.”

“Though you’re controlling it.” Human Kite said, kicking off into the sky. Fastpass took a hold of Wonder Storm to zip them around the compound and behind the warehouse. There were only a few minions out keeping watch, something they were able to get past easily under the cover of darkness.

When Blink returned from the shadows Mysterion looked anxious. “What took you so long?”

“Went to scout the inside.” He explained simply. “I found a room.” He held out his hand, looking to Super Guy and Toolshed, “Hold on and don’t let go, I’m not rescuing you if you get lost in the shadows.”

Mysterion and Toolshed looked at Super Guy, who rolled his eyes and took both their hands, keeping them in a steel grip. Mysterion hesitated before grasping Blink’s hand. The shadowy figure only grinned and slipped into the shadows, pulling them along with him.

It was an experience, and they all thought they were walking through nothing, just inky blackness all around them. Toolshed mouthed “dude”, reaching out to see if he can touch anything before Super Guy tugged on his other hand, snapping him out of it. There was an opening, and Blink led them through the blackness into the blue darkness of a room. A room with rows and rows of books with a desk in the middle. Mysterion looked around the room, and Super Guy had finally let go once they were all safely inside.

“This must be a study.” Mysterion said, looking over the papers on the surface of the table, they seemed to be documents, hand-written plans. He picked one up but it was too dark to read it.

“Shh.” Blink hushed them, stepping back into the shadows to leave them.

“Where—“

“He’s changing.” Super Guy whispered.

Outside behind the warehouse Human Kite was hovering overhead, keeping himself a good distance from the oncoming storm as thunder rolled through the area. His target was in sight, and Wonder Storm was doing his best to hold control over the storm itself, the man looking more calm than he usually was. The storms were connected to him, and he knew how to control them. Before, his emotions were in charge, managing to create a storm amidst of a breakdown, but over the years he managed to get a hold of them fairly well.

“Is everyone secure?” Fastpass talked into the communicator piece in his ear. “We’re nearly r-re—ready.”

_“We’re in place.”_ Blink’s voice said from the other end, albeit quietly.

Fastpass held up a thumb over to Wonder Storm, who finally allowed everything to crash down. His screaming was drowned out by the thunder, Fastpass making some distance as a tremendous bolt of lightning came crashing down with a resounding crack. Up above, Human Kite shot his eye lasers onto the roof of the warehouse, obliterating it quickly as the lightning struck the building.

It worked perfectly, and when it was over Fastpass ran over to Wonder Storm to race him away while minions roused to check the damage.

Wonder Storm was winded, feeling the storm overhead. Another thunder, and more lightning as he allowed it to cycle naturally. A minion stepped out behind the building, taking a look at the damage before pulling out a walkie-talkie.

“Boss we have a slight problem.” He said then, receiving an answer, “You didn’t hear that lightning strike? Well the warehouse is badly damaged and the roof is on fire.”

Then it began to snow.

From the inside, Chaos groaned, sitting up in his bed with only boxers on. He rubbed his forehead, sighing as he got out of the bed. “Do I ever get to sleep?” He asked himself.

Alice rolled over in the same bed, her eyes on his retreating form, “Do you want help?” She asked.

Chaos shook his head, grabbing his costume. “No, you go ahead and sleep my Lady. I can handle a little structural damage.” He gave her a kind smile, dressing himself before heading out of the room. He thought nothing of it, hearing the thunder. He’s heard of them before, instances where there’s thundersnow. They weren’t rare in South Park. He looked outside, noting the snow and sighing. If there were a fire then it wouldn’t last long.

He made his way through the hall and proceeded down the stairs. As soon as the front door shut Mysterion had opened the other door. He put his hand out before Super Guy could step out.

“Wait.” He whispered, pointing them to the lone minion walking down the hall.

_“You’re the only one she hasn’t seen before, you need to be the bait.”_

The minion stopped at the door, clearing his throat before knocking. “Boss?”

Alice had been trying to sleep but the minion’s voice cut her out of it. She sighed and opened her eyes, “Does he need help?”

“We need someone to cut off the electricity, everything’s pretty messed up and Chaos can’t access the breakers.” The unfamiliar voice had said.

Alice sat up, stretching before standing. Her tools were in her lab, and that meant she had to go back downstairs. “I’m on my way.” She said then, grabbing one of Chaos’s sweaters to put over herself before heading to the door. When she got out of the room there was no one there. “Minion?” She called out.

Right as she turned around someone had grabbed her. She let out a cry that was muffled by the thunder and attempted to fight them off. She rose her arm, realizing that she had taken off her only security measure and let out a scream, though that was quickly muffled by another person. She kicked, trying to bite the hand that was over her mouth while the stronger of the men held her back. She wasn’t able to get free of his grasp no matter how hard she tried, and the hand over her mouth was replaced with a rag.

Super Guy managed to keep her restrained easily due to his strength, but her kicking was becoming annoying. “We need to tie her up.”

Alice recognized the voice, her eyes darting around to notice Mysterion in front of her, and she scowled, trying to spit the rag from her mouth. Of course. She managed to swing her body upward to slam her foot into his face but Super Guy doubled down and flipped her over, holding her down against the floor.

Alice managed to free her mouth of the balled up rag. “This won’t go by unnoticed!” She shouted, “He’ll be back and you’re going to die! What the fuck are you planning anyway?”

“Is he back yet?” Super Guy ignored her, looking around for someone until that someone had come through the shadows. In his hands were a rope and duct tape.

Alice eyed the number 72 on the minion’s chest, scowling, “ _Traitor_!” She growled out.

“Not really.” Blink pulled out a strip of duct tape and managed to slap it over her mouth before she could let out another scream. “Help me tie her up.”

Toolshed was next to him quickly, but Mysterion only watched on, feeling guilty for even having to take these kinds of measures. “We’re only doing this to help you, Al.”

The woman turned her attention to Mysterion and screamed out something from behind the tape, wincing as Toolshed worked on some intricate knots he learned when he was a child.

“I don’t think she can even untie herself at this point.” Super Guy finally let go of her, lifting her up. “Do we shadow meld back to the van?”

“No, we can’t risk her getting loose and falling through the shadows. You’re going to have to go by foot.”

Super Craig let out a noncommittal grunt and nodded, heading downstairs. Mysterion looked towards a window, out to the field, nearly all the minions were distracted by the disruption. “He’ll be good.”

_“Guys? We’re going to need a little h-he-helll-help!”_

“They’re discovered.” Blink said to them, and the three of them hurried out of the Lair.

Super Guy had been surrounded, glaring at five or so minions that had come to the request of their leader. The thunder rang overhead, and his grip on Alice became tighter. The woman continued to struggle, screaming through her gag.

Blink, Mysterion, and Toolshed approached, “We’re going to have to change the plan.” Blink shouted, hurrying out to grasp Super Guy’s arm. “Hold her!”

“Just go!” He shouted, and Blink had used their own shadows to cross through. The rest of the minions panicked, one of them taking out a walkie-talkie.

“Lady has been taken!” He cried out, number 32. There was a cry on the other end and he clenched his teeth, “I DON’T KNOW WHERE!”

There was then an enraged scream. Mysterion and Toolshed used that moment the minions were stunned to flee, hurrying over to the warehouse. While toolshed kept to the ground Mysterion grappled onto a gutter, climbing up so he could get to the roof. He noticed right away as he reached the back, that there were twenty or so minions and Chaos was trying to attack Wonder Storm with a sledgehammer. Human Kite was still in the sky, swooping down to back up Toolshed when the minions began to surround him. They stood back to back, fighting off what they could, but even though it was five of them there were still too many minions. Mysterion looked around, wondering where Masquerade had gone off to.

“Everybody freeze!” A minion shouted, and the superheroes had stopped along with the rest of them. Mysterion froze as well, ice flooding his veins at the sight of two of the minions having Masquerade restrained. The one holding her still had a knife poised at her throat. When Chaos saw it he began to laugh, grinning madly. Wonder Storm and the other heroes were afraid to move, Human Kite especially.

“Wonderful.” Chaos made his way through the sea of minions, them parting easily for him. “A fair trade, don’t you think?” He laid the sledgehammer over his shoulder, going over to Masquerade. “Where’s her instrument?”

The second minion held it up, the violin having been smashed, the strings were all snapped apart. Chaos only looked even more pleased, turning towards the superheroes. “If you don’t want your lovely Masquerade to die with her throat slit then you’ll do as I say.”

Mysterion quickly ducked out of sight.

“Whatever plan you had is now gone, and you will bring Alice back to me unharmed.” He looked among the four of them. His eyes lingered on Wonder Storm the longest, chuckling. “I’m sure she’ll love it if you’re the one to die first.” He mused.

Wonder Storm was shaking, and Mysterion noticed quickly that the storm clouds have not yet passed, though there wasn’t any thunder.

“Did you enjoy my message?” Chaos continued, using a saccharine voice with his words. “I would have done more if I could, but I was under a time constraint. Minions!”

Four different minions took a hold of the four superheroes, pulling out knives to press at their throats.

“Summon your partners and have them bring Alice back to me.” Chaos hissed out, “Unless you want me to have you bleed for your crimes.”

“Don’t do it!” Masquerade cried out before wincing, the blade just touching her throat.

Wonder Storm glanced up, spotting the outline of the green question mark. He clenched his teeth, needing to stall. “What did you do to Alice?” He shrieked out. “It was mind control, wasn’t it?”

“Wonder—“ Human Kite nudged him just as Toolshed opened his mouth, his eyes directing the other to Mysterion above. Toolshed shut his mouth, trying to see Fastpass.

Chaos thought about telling him, and decided to humor the man. It wasn’t like he was going free after this was over. “It’s a serum. Injected or sprayed, it makes the subject very open to suggestion, which in Alice’s case I only adjusted her outlook on everything you all tainted with your lies. I fixed the influence you’ve had her under for years.”

“You didn’t fix her, you screwed her up!” Human Kite shouted, “She’s in love with Kenny!”

“SHE’S IN LOVE WITH ME!” Chaos screamed, glaring dangerously at him, “She was always in love with me! She just never saw it until YOU decided to screw her over! But just as we were becoming closer then MYSTERION thought about ripping her away from me! Everything would have been perfect if it weren’t for HIM.”

“You don’t love her.” Wonder Tweek said, barely a shriek this time. His tone was even, almost solemn. “I’ve seen what love is. Mysterion does his best to encourage Alice, he puts his whole trust and faith into her. He doesn’t isolate her from who she cares about or tries to change her opinions. He sacrifices himself for her at every chance.”

“I never liked you.” Chaos said after a moment of silence, glaring at the blonde. “She was too close to you as well, but you were too _paranoid_ and _crazy_ to handle her fame. She insisted on staying your friend and I don’t even know why.”

The key words sounded harsh when he said each one, causing Wonder Storm to wince badly. He hadn’t heard those words since high school, but not once did they come out of the people he loved. Not his close friends, not Craig, and especially not Alice.

“You don’t love her.” Wonder Tweek pressed on, glaring at him. “ _Nngh_ \- this isn’t love, this is control.”

From above Mysterion wasn’t alone, Super Guy having been brought there though Mysterion’s shadow by Blink, all three of them keeping track.

“We need to think of something.” Mysterion whispered.

“I could always do a surprise attack.” Blink told them, “There’s shadows all over, and Chaos has one.”

“No, they’re poised to kill.”

Blink thought about it, and Super Guy glanced up at the sky, how the snow stopped falling. A hint of recollection passed his features, and he realized what Wonder Storm was doing. “He’s stalling.” He said then.

“What do you mean?” Blink could still hear the conversation in his earpiece.

“The storm hasn’t left, he’s biding his time.” Super Guy said quietly, pointing up. “Tell Fastpass that when it strikes that he needs to move fast, disable them as quickly as possible. When Chaos is taken down we come in to restrain him. Those minions are powerless without their leader.”

Down below Wonder Storm was breathing evenly, the calmest he had ever been. His shaking stopped and he wasn’t twitching, staring at the sledgehammer that Chaos was holding. The steel head of the weapon.

Chaos glowered at him, growing annoyed by his accusations. “I’ve been with her since the very beginning.” He ground out. “I was with her at her highest points and helped her through her lowest. She was meant to be with ME. Not YOU, not MYSTERION.” He gripped the sledgehammer in his hand, glancing from it to Wonder Storm. It would feel so good to just slam it into his skull, and the thought was tempting. “Minion.”

The minion behind Wonder Storm withdrew the knife, still holding him down. Wonder Storm’s eyes stayed on the sledgehammer, watching Chaos approach him. When the minion shoved him further to the ground, Masquerade made a strangled cry.

“No!” Human Kite cried out.

“He’s the first to go.” Chaos growled out, raising the hammer into the sky.

The thunder that boomed was ear-piercingly loud, a bolt of lightning cracking down violently, hitting Chaos dead-on. The man screamed, and it was then that Fastpass used the moment the minions were stunned to speed over to each superhero, whacking every minion behind them. Wonder Storm rose to his feet once he was free, the lightning bolt having long since left and leaving a twitching body on the ground. The other heroes huddled around Masquerade.

It was amazing that Chaos was still alive, but just barely. He couldn’t stop twitching, tremors wracking his body as he stared off into the distance unable to say anything.

"THAT'S FOR ALICE, AND WHAT YOU DID TO OUR COFFEE SHOP!" Tweek had shrieked.

Blink had appeared with Mysterion and Super Guy after that, and Wonder Storm broke out into a run to grasp his boyfriend by the waist and holding on as tight as possible. When Wonder Storm turned to face the minions, those that had seen their dear Professor Chaos get struck by lightning had fled the area, afraid to be the next one hit.

Toolshed and Human Kite relaxed somewhat, watching them run off. “Well, at least there’s that.” Toolshed said.

Mysterion went over to Chaos’s badly twitching body, noting how his clothes were shredded and part of his hair was singed. There seemed to be a scar forming on his face, looking almost like a tree with branches. It was clear that he wasn’t going to be getting up any time soon.

“We need to call the police.” Toolshed told them.

“No.” Mysterion said then, standing up. “We’re dropping him off at the station.”

The rest of them looked at each other, a single question floating through their minds.

“How are we going to get Alice cured?” Wonder Tweek was the one who asked it.

Human Kite looked towards the warehouse. “I’m sure there’s something up there.”

* * *

Nothing was up there, but there were documents. Files and folders that directed Kyle on where to look when it came to the chemicals that were used. They had found a whole bunch more in the study, a fully detailed plan on how they were going to use the serum to control the whole city from the inside, and distribute the liquid to other criminals so they could make a profit. They had given that to the police while handing over Chaos. Alice, still hostile towards everyone, was locked in one of the Freedom Pals’ cells, but after a week they still hadn’t found anything remotely close to a cure that they could inject or spray into Alice.

Kenny was sitting at the entrance to the cell, staring at his lovely fiancee and watching as she struggled against the binds on the chair, still making noises through her gag. After three days she had to be gagged, because she wouldn’t have stopped screaming otherwise. His eyes lingered on her and he pulled his knee up to his chin.

“You remember the first birthday breakfast I took you to, right?” He asked then, as he has been always doing for the past week. Talking to her, just talking. “I had them sing the birthday song and you weren’t used to being out in public. You were embarrassed and had threatened to hit me with my own truck.” He pulled on a small grin. “But at Liz's birthday dinner you did the same thing to her just to have a laugh. She threatened to kill all of us.” He laughed slightly, and Alice glared at him, unamused.

Kenny went quiet after that, doing his best not to tear up. “I miss you so much babe.” He whispered.

The doors opened and Kenny didn’t turn to look, hearing a whirr of an electric wheelchair.

_“Is there any improvement?”_ Doctor Timothy had asked.

Kenny shook his head. “She still stares at me with so much hate.” It was more painful than getting killed.

_“Kyle isn’t nearly close to finding a cure for the serum, he’s doing his best but there’s so many roadblocks.”_

“How long do you think…”

_“We don’t know.”_

Kenny finally looked at him, starting to feel desperate. “Isn’t there anything you could do? Just anything at all? I don’t want to wait and sit here while the love of my life stares at me like I’m a horrible person. I fucking hate having to sit here and tell her memories that were skewed from Chaos’s damn drug. Please, there has to be _something_!”

Doctor Timothy only sat there, as if deep in thought. The silence in the room became stagnant, almost unbearable until the other began to move, wheeling closer to the cell. _“I can try what I’ve done to Chaos, at this point this seems like the moment where last resort options must be taken. Will you open the door, please?”_

Kenny rose up to his feet and went over to the cell, opening the door and watching as Alice was trying to get her hands free. Her wrists were red from how she was attempting to free herself, but she had learned by now not to get them so raw that they began bleeding. They already had to take care of that the first time.

Doctor Timothy wheeled up next to her, sitting in front of the woman. He didn’t say anything, staring forward. He touched his head, catching her eyes. Alice didn’t have a chance to tear away, his stare penetrating her mind at the speed of light, the man sorting through her memories and thoughts until he found something that looked like a poison, something that was crawling over her whole brain like vines that pumped out a purple hue. He followed the end of those vines and found the source of it, a budding flower at the base of her brain stem. He focused his mind on that one structure, working at it as long as possible until something snapped. The budding flower exploded and the vines withered away, much to his satisfaction. He gently moved out of her subconscious after that, catching Alice wincing badly and blinking at a rapid succession, as if she was trying to regain her bearings. Her attention was then drawn onto Kenny and the memories of what she did were at the forefront of her mind.

“Ken-ny.” Her voice cracked and Alice began to tear up, unable to stop herself from crying, “I’m so sorry!”

Kenny couldn’t hold back his own tears, running into the cell once Doctor Timothy was back out so he could undo her restraints. He pulled her over to him, clinging onto her for dear life as she held onto him as if he would disappear at any moment.

Doctor Timothy watched on as the couple were reunited, crying in eacohther’s arms before Kenny pressed a kiss to her lips. Alice stayed pressed close to him before a question came to her. She stepped back just slightly, looking up at him.

“If I’m here, then where’s Chaos?” She asked.

Kenny pulled on a smile.

“You have nothing to worry about with Chaos anymore… Doctor Timothy helped us with that.”

* * *

Deep within a maximum security prison, in a solitary room that was guarded with two armed guards, sat a boy.

_“Loo loo loo, I got some apples…”_

He was blonde, the left side of his face marred with a Lichtenberg figure. He wore the basic prison clothing. Orange shirt, orange pants, socks, slip on sandals. In his hand was a crayon, the boy coloring a sheet of paper.

_“Loo loo loo, you got some too…”_

After a while of coloring, the boy stopped, his eyes lingering on the colored picture in front of him. A girl with green eyes and blue clothing, her hair long and brown. His brain tried to make sense of the figure, but there was no connection. The more he tried to think of her, the more blanks he would come up with. He placed the drawing with all the rest, which were of the same girl, sometimes with short hair, sometimes with a braid, sometimes with a costume, but they were all the same.

_“Loo loo loo, let’s make some applesauce…”_

The boy twitched, he twitched often. After the accident, he couldn’t stop twitching or having tremors. It didn’t bother him as much after a while, because the only thing on his mind was this girl he had no memory of, a girl he’d see flashes of when he was asleep. He stared off into the distance as if trying to think. So many parts of his life were missing, so many that he didn’t know who he was anymore.

No, he knew who he was. He was Leopold Stotch. Everyone called him Butters!

_“Buttercup~”_

But who was the girl?

He turned away, looking along his bookshelf. It was nice, because even though he was locked away for doing something very, very bad, they were so kind as to give him books to read. His eyes searched the small collection before falling onto a classic, _Alice in Wonderland_. He took the book off of the shelf, pulling it to him so his eyes could linger on the title, mainly, the name.

“Alice?”

He didn’t know why the name made his chest hurt.

The boy looked away from the book, deciding to put it back onto the shelf. He didn’t want to read it if it made his chest hurt. Instead, he looked along his door, finding that this morning’s paper was on the floor waiting for him. He smiled widely, because they were also so nice as to give him a paper to read so he could keep up with the outside world. He went over to the door and crouched down to pick it up, turning the paper around to see the headline.

**_SOUTH PARK’S BRILLIANT SCIENCE STAR ALICE HOROWITZ MARRIES HOMETOWN MECHANIC KENNY MCCORMICK_**

The boy stared at the headline for what seemed like hours, his hand shaking more and more the longer he held it. His chest hurt again, and he felt the urge to cry, choking up a sob before he tossed the paper down, curling up beside his bed and covering his head, wailing loudly in abject misery.

He didn’t know why he was crying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bitter ending (I know I'm evil), but this wraps everything up! Thank you for reading this entire adventure. I'll catch you on the next one.


End file.
